Have A Little Bit Of Faith In Me
by xxCrAzyMexx
Summary: AU - She was dangerous, and he knew it. He was mysterious, and she knew it. The point is, they didn't care. Sebastian/Santana (and more)
1. War In My Mind

It was September 10th when Lorena Lopez decided that her daughter needed professional help.

She didn't know what to do anymore; she couldn't stand to hear the screams at night, she couldn't stand holding her another time and trying to calm her down with Antonio holding her legs so she wouldn't kick, she couldn't stand to see the tears streaming down her face telling her to let her die in peace, she couldn't stand to see another mark on her wrists. She just couldn't see her baby slipping away from her and see that she couldn't help her on her won, she couldn't even dare to think of losing her little girl and she decided she wouldn't have to.

That cold September morning, Lorena walked into her daughter's bedroom, stopping in her tracks to contemplate her sleeping so peacefully. She turned around slowly and started looking at her room, every doll, every paint, every book, every memory was going into her brain one last time. With tears rolling down her face, she grabbed a bag and started putting some of her clothes on it, and a letter.

With one last look, she woke her up.

Santana opened her eyes slowly and looked at her mother, she had tears running down her face and bags under her eyes, she looked so much older than she actually was.

Lorena couldn't call this 'life' anymore.

Santana stared at her mother for a while, trying to read her expression.

She noticed the bag.

"Mom?" She asked nervously not taking her eyes off the bag in her hand.

"Santana, sweetie… I'm sorry" Lorena said, almost whispered, trying to keep her voice steady, trying to sound calm and not breaking in front of her daughter. She wouldn't show her weakness. She couldn't.

With one last look, Santana throw the sheets and got out of the bed, trying to run away from the woman in the bed looking ready to break down.

Antonio was waiting for her at the door and in a blink, she was in his arms, kicking and screaming, trying to get away.

"Let me go, Antonio!" She screamed at the top of her lungs "You're a traitor, you're a liar! Let me go!" It didn't matter how many times she tried to free herself, his brother wasn't letting her go.

"Tana, we're doing this because we love you." Antonio said trying hard not to cry. His little sister, the little girl she has played with years ago in the park, the one he used to hold when she has a nightmare; he couldn't recognize her anymore.

"You are all liars! If you really loved me, you wouldn't do this; you wouldn't send me away like a dog to the kennel!" Santana screamed feeling her throat ripping. Her whole world was crumbling in front of her eyes, all that she believed in was a lie, it was gone. They were all liars.

"Sweetie, please…" Lorena said walking over her and trying to put a comforting had on her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me! You're not a mother, a mother wouldn't do this to her own daughter, I hate you, I hate you all!" Santana screamed kicking and trying to free her arms. With her eyes closed maybe the pain will just go away.

Those words were directly to Lorena's heart like knives.

Her daughter, her little girl, her sunshine… hated her.

She hated her.

She felt dizzy, like she was going to fall every moment, she couldn't breathe.

Suddenly two men in white came in, they looked at the scene in front of their eyes and held a sigh. They walked to where Santana and Antonio were and one of the guys grabbed Santana while the other grabbed her bag.

Loren tried to get close to her, she only wanted to hug her one last time, she wanted to feel her soft skin in her hands, she wanted to whisper in her ear that she loved her, oh, she loved her so much.

She didn't let her.

"Don't get near me, monster. Since this day, you're not my mama anymore. Te odio!(1) No quiero volverte a ver, jamas!(2)" With one last hateful look, Santana was taken away.

Lorena stayed still, like she was frozen, she couldn't feel her feet and her brain was still processing her last words.

It was the worst nightmare.

She broke.

She felt her knees shaking and fell to the ground. She couldn't find her voice and her head was spinning, her eyes watering and her hands shaking.

She screamed, and screamed and kept screaming.

Punching the ground and feeling how her heart broke into tiny little pieces, life didn't seem so beautiful anymore.

No, this was her own hell.

She craved this herself, she told herself, it was her fault her daughter hated her, it was her fault and only hers.

"Mama, please, she didn't mean it, she was only angry… please, don't cry" Antonio said grabbing her in his strong arms, rubbing circles on her back and letting her cry on his shoulder. He had to be strong, for her mama, for her sister and for himself. "It was for the best, mama, she needed help."

It didn't matter how many times Antonio told her that she had done the right thing. How something that was right could feel so wrong? No, for her, she hadn't made the right decision.

She had betrayed her only daughter and that was the only thought that crossed her mind when she screamed and cried in her son arms.

Santana stared from the car's window with a neutral expression. She felt dizzy, confused, alone…

She noticed the stretcher she was on, she felt a pain in her head and her vision was blurred. It still felt so surreal, how she was leaving the house she had grown up in, the people she trusted the most and how they probably were going to throw her in an insane asylum.

She couldn't tell exactly how she was feeling, but she could say she felt numb, empty inside and lonely.

She felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't fall, maybe her eyes were already dry and her body wasn't paying attention to the pain in her chest. The trees and the sky, they were laughing at her. They were free and she wasn't, she will never be.

She was tired of running; she was tired of this life.

She wanted to sleep and to sleep and never be awakened.

Suddenly the truck stopped, bringing her back to reality. She listened to the steps outside, the whispers and just knew they were coming for her, those two men in white coats who thought she was crazy. This was it for her. She will never be free.

The door opened to reveal the two men one taller than the other, both of them were smiling sweetly to her and she felt like throwing up, she hated fake smiles. Now she understood how a fish felt in its bowl.

"Hi, Santana. My name is Blaine Anderson and this is Finn Hudson, we are nurses here and we can promise you that you are on good hands." The guy on the left wearing too much gel for Santana's liking said.

Now Santana could have said something, some snarky comment like 'aren't nurses women?' or 'I think you miss a spot on your hair' but she just was so tired, she didn't want to say anything.

Why would it change?

Exactly, nothing.

Instead of saying something, Santana looked at them with no expression on her face. They didn't seem dangerous, but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of hearing her voice. She was not that easy.

"You can trust us." The taller one, Finn she supposed, said looking a little uncomfortable under her strong gaze. She didn't move and inch, only smirked.

"Trust you? You mean I should trust the two mastodons who dragged me here like a bag of potatoes? Yeah, I don't think so."

She took a minute to see their surprise expressions, especially in the taller one who seem ready to leave and never heard a single word about her ever again, and she shifted her gaze to look at the place before her eyes, she couldn't really see a lot with the two guys standing in front of her covering her view but it was enough for her. She didn't like this place, she didn't have to get inside to know that it will be a boring white place full of fake smiles. She knew those kind of people, she had lived around them all her life, the ones who try to convince you that they care when they really don't. Those men weren't the exception, they were just doing their job.

Blaine and Finn looked at each other and thought the same thing: _'This is a difficult one'_

Blaine sighed and turned to look at the girl in front of him. She was broken and in need, and he knew that and she knew that but she didn't want to feel vulnerable, he knew that and she knew that.

"Look, Santana, we don't want to hurt you. We are here to help you." Blaine said walking closer to her, trying really hard to make her understand.

"You are talking like I'm insane or something, which I'm not. I don't need your help." Santana said watching him carefully and crossing her arms over her chest without moving from her spot in the stretcher.

"Please just let us take you inside." Blaine said. He had been working here for a while, it wasn't new for him to meet this kind of people.

"Why? You could always carry me like a sack, that was what you did before, isn't it?"

She may have looked like a quiet girl but we know better. Those snarky comments, the smirks and the cold gaze, they were her shield against the world and by now, it was all she had.

"Will you give us a chance? We need to take you inside now." Blaine said slowly. He wasn't giving up, he had come across some pretty difficult people, this girl didn't scare him nor bother him, in fact, she intrigued him.

"I don't know what that was that woman who calls herself my mother told you, but I'm not crazy and I do not want nor need your help."

Blaine held her strong gaze with his soft eyes, extended his hand and asked "Please?"

Now Santana, she has never been the kind of girl who trust other easily. She probably never will.

Since his father died 3 years ago when she was 15, he has had trouble trusting people and opening up. She usually stayed in the corner of her room looking at the ceiling, crying in silence, suffering inside with a smile on her face. The only ones who were there for her were her mother and her brother, they knew her from inside out.

But now they were gone.

Santana could say something and then maybe kick him, maybe run away from them and this place but, where would she go? She didn't have a home, she didn't have friends to go to, and certainly she didn't want to see her family.

She was alone.

She couldn't tell you why, because she couldn't understand it herself, but something told her she could trust the guy with the gel, soft eyes and sweet smile.

And she did.

She took his hand and looked into his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Thank you"

Santana got out of the truck with Blaine by his side, Finn grabbed her bag and it was that exact moment, with the two male nurses by her side that she knew there was no coming back.

This was her life now.

The door opened and taking a big breathe she started walking. The first thing she saw a big and beautiful fountain in the middle of what seem to be a small park, the center of the clinic she had to be in now. Then she noticed the two building at the two sides of the fountain and one in the middle. White.

She turned to look at the two guys by her side and they only walked straight to the building in the middle. She followed them.

She walked slowly and started noticing the numbers on the doors, 1A, 2B, 3A… people in white cats and others in casual clothes, some were walking, some were eating, some were talking, some were just sitting in a bench and some were looking at her.

Definitely fish in a bowl.

When she got inside the building she instantly thought it was the reception, the name "Miracles" was written on the wall, Santana had to hold a snort, it was a really cheesy name but she shouldn't even be surprised. She looked at the two nurses –girl ones- sitting on the counter, one had bright blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail tipping something in a computer while the other one had long brown hair and was writing in a notepad.

Blaine and Finn walked to where the girls were and Santana followed without saying a word.

"Hello there, Marley, Kitty; this is the new inter" Blaine said smiling, indicating to Santana to come closer to where the two girls were now looking at her, one with a sweet smile and the other with a raise eyebrow.

Finn put the bag on the counter and said to the girl with the ponytail "Lopez, Santana Lopez"

The girl looked at Santana from head to toe and smiled. Santana knew well how a fake smile looked and that was one. "Welcome, Santana. I'm Kitty Wilde, I hope you can feel comfortable."

Santana nodded and turned around to look at the other girl who seemed to be writing something again, she caught her gaze and stopped in her tracks looking up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, I was just filling your papers. I'm Marley Rose" The girl said smiling sweetly at her. She couldn't tell if it was fake or not.

She couldn't even dare to think it was a fake one smile, even the girl with the ponytail didn't seem so bad after all.

She shocked those thoughts out of her head.

"Papers?" Santana asked a little confused.

"Oh right, you have to write here. It's just a bunch of questions to help to get you know you better." Marley said giving her the papers "Kitty here will put your name in the system and assign you a room, a nurse and a doctor."

"Why does this feel more like college than a clinic?" Santana asked with sarcasm on her voice but Marley only laughed.

Santana turned her gaze down to look at the files and took the pen.

_What's your name?_

Santana Lopez

_How old are you? _

18 years old

_Where are you from? _

Colombia

_What do you like to do? _

Listen to music, sing and be alone

_Do you have any siblings? _

Yes, one older brother

_What's your favorite color? _

Black and red

_What's your favorite food? _

Sweets

_Who is your favorite person? _

My dad

_What's your favorite time of the day? _

The night

_Do you believe in miracles? _

No

After answering all the questions, she gave the files back to Marley who received them with a smile on her face. Didn't her cheeks hurt?

"Well, thank you very much, that will be all. Kitty?"

"Oh yes, your room is in the building to the left, second floor, room 3B. You will have two roommates, your assigned nurse is Quinn Fabray, you will meet her later, and you will have to wait until tomorrow to meet you doctor, be ready before 9:00 am" Kitty said with her eyes on the screen and when she finished she turned to look at her "If you need anything at all don't hesitate to tell us."

"Thank you" Santana said grabbing her bag, Finn had left a while ago saying something another patient and she was left with Blaine.

"Follow me, Santana" Blaine said noticing her gaze on him "I'll take you to your room." He took her bag from her hand and smile before turning around and starting to walk..

Santana looked at the girls one last time before following Blaine.

She walked down those white corridors, trying to catch sight of everything around her. Sure the walls were white, sure the name was a cliché, sure there were some fakes smiles but something was different about this clinic from others, she could feel it. She also knew for a fact that this clinic didn't only treat mental illness, she knew they treated cancer, muscular treatments, burns, anorexia, bulimia, disorders and, of course, depression. After all, that's the reason she was there.

Blaine stayed silent until they were in front of room 3B.

"Well, here we are." He said turning to look at her "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure… thanks." She said taking her bag and looking at him all the time, since she saw his last smile until he turned the corner and disappeared of her sight.

Sighing, she turned to look at the door.

Nervousness filled every part of her body. Her chest started hurting, she felt her feet glued to the ground, her head was pounding and she held her breathe.

She knew that once she opened that door, everything will change.

She did.

* * *

**(1) I hate you**

**(2) I don't ever want to see you again**

**Hello! So this is my new story, feel free to tell me what you think, I just love reviews *.* **

**Anyway, see you next time!**


	2. Go With It

Santana opened the door slowly, scared of what she will find on the other side. She felt like she was opening a cell, and there were only monsters on the other side, people from the dark, waiting for her to get in and never let her leave. She was going to be their new meal, their new entertainment. Her life was starting now.

She had never been the friendly type.

It all started when she was in kinder garden and the other kids used to play and paint with their hands, while she stayed in her seat telling herself _'be quiet, be quiet and have manners. You gotta stay perfect'_, they used to look at her weirdly and sometimes they tried to talk to her but she didn't feel like talking with the kid who ate his boogers and the girl who always had a red ribbon and fake smile on her face. They left her alone after a while.

At primary school, people spare rumors about her having fleas or something like that. When the recess started, they used to leave her alone in the classroom, surrounded by some teachers complaining and talking about their new lessons and she listened. _'You gotta be perfect'_

High school, she didn't like to remind it. The only thing she could say was that she considers it the second worst time in her life. She was really happy when it ended, she felt a little peace.

She only prayed that this wouldn't be like that.

She took one last breathe and opened the door, she noticed three beds –surprisingly they weren't white-, a closet, three drawers by each bed and another door.

"Oh hi there!" Santana looked at her right side to find a bubbly blonde girl. She was tall and slim and had a big smile plastered on her face. Santana cringed. "You must be our new roommate, I'm Brittany!" The girl said standing from her comfortable bed to come over to Santana.

"Hmm…" Santana was trying really hard to be sociable, but with people like her, it was going to be a long journey "Yeah, hi… I'm Santana" She said before extending her hand, which the blonde completely ignored. The girl just hugged her. "Oh, okay?"

Santana wasn't used to this kind of affection from people that weren't her family and, of course, it made her a little uncomfortable but, at the same time, it was nice to feel the arms of someone holding her, even if it was just for a second.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I bet, we are going to be such good friends!" Brittany said before letting her go "Rachel, our new roommate is here! Come out!"

Santana turned to look at the spot Brittany had her eyes on, the door –that she now learned was the bathroom- opened and a girl with long brown hair, big eyes and sweet smile came out of it, with a towel around her figure.

"Oh, hi, my name is Rachel." The girl said extending her right hand and holding the towel with her left hand. "But you probably know that by now, with Brittany screaming and all. I'm sorry for the mess, I didn't know you were coming today."

"It's okay, really… I'm Santana, by the way."

Santana looked at the beds, probably trying to figured it out where was she sleeping. One bed was pink and had all kind of fluffy stuffed animals, she thought that was the bed of the blonde girl, the other bed was a little bit different, the comforter was full of starts, but apart from that, it looked normal. And then she saw the white bed.

"Is that mine?" Santana didn't like, no, she _hated _the color white. It reminded her of hospitals, hospitals reminded her of her dad and her dad reminded her of pain she had long learned to live with.

"Oh, yeah! We didn't know what kind of things you like, so we left it in white. You can choose whatever you want." Brittany said excitedly. "What color would you like?"

"Black" Santana said without hesitation. Black reminded her of the night and the night reminded her of freedom, easy as that.

"Oh… okay" Brittany said a little confused "I guess the room will have some contrast"

"Well, I'm going to change. We have to go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. I'll be out in a bit" Rachel said and flashed one last smile to Santana before going inside the bathroom.

Santana felt something different around her. Maybe it was the new environment, maybe it was the white color of the walls, or maybe it was the feeling she got when she saw all those people 'worrying' about her and her health, but there was something about this place that she couldn't grasp her mind into it. She felt at peace.

She hadn't felt like that since her father's death. That day, part of her died with him and she was never able to get it back.

So maybe she did have to trust this people, or at least get to know them before judging. Maybe, just maybe, she will find herself surprised about them. Maybe she will finally have friends.

"So… why are you here?" Santana turned around to look at the blonde girl who was now sitting cross legged in her bed. Santana just gave her a confused look "I'm here because I have ADHD! Or at least that's what they told me, and Rachel has bulimia… What about you?"

'Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder' Santana thought, it didn't come as that much of a surprise to her that the girl had it. In the last few minutes she had talked with her, she knew she was a really hyperactive person, it didn't really bother her though, of all the things she was expecting to see here, Brittany was almost normal.

What did surprise her was the Rachel being bulimic part. The girl wasn't even fat, and she felt the need to throw up her food to be slimmer? Well, she could understand that it was because she was sick, she was not in a position to judge and she knew how it felt to never feel like you are good enough. She knew that sometimes, you feel so conflicted and in mental pain that you search for another kind of pain, the physical.

"I suffer from depression" Santana said. She didn't have anything to hide here.

"Oh, that's okay. You will get better here, I know." Brittany said with a sweet smile. "I have got better since I got here, and Quinn is the best, you will like it here."

Santana didn't want to think too much into it. She was here because her mother sent her away like a dog and thought she needed 'professional help', so maybe she was sick but it still felt like they wanted to change her, she felt like she was sent to an insane asylum and that she was around people who, probably were like her, but she wasn't thrilled.

"Quinn?" Santana asked. She had heard that girl was going to be her 'nurse', whatever that meant, but still it was unclear to her.

"Oh yeah, our nurse. There are a lot of nurses here, and every room has its own, I don't really know if Quinn assists anyone else but I do know she works with us."

"That sounds just great." Santana said trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Brittany looked like a little puppy and she didn't want to see her sad face if something bothered her, how could someone do that?

Santana turned to look at her white bed and walked closer to it, she wanted to sleep, she didn't know how long it had been since she felt this tired but she sure as heck knew she wanted to sleep for another 4 hours, maybe even until lunch.

When her body felt the soft sheets around her body, she wanted to stay there forever.

"Oh no, you can't sleep! We have to go! Quinn will come looking for us and we have to get ready." She heard Brittany said but she couldn't care less. She didn't care about food for now, she only wanted to feel in a long and dreamless sleep.

"I'm not hungry." Santana said with her face into the pillow but they still could listen to her.

"Well, that's the thing, you don't have any other option, how do you think they deal with anorexics?" Rachel said coming out of the bathroom with now clothes on.

"Do I have to wear white clothes?" Santana asked not lifting her head. She had seen how sick people in hospitals had to be wear a kind of white coat, she didn't feel she could see more white and stay calm for a lifetime.

"Are we wearing white clothes?" Rachel asked with a raise eyebrow and teaser smile.

"Well, I guess not" Santana said looking up. Rachel was wearing a short skirt with a sweater while Brittany was wearing a blouse and a pair of jeans.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and a tiny girl with a white coat (ugh) and blue clothes came in. She had her bright blonde hair loose and a notepad in her hand.

"Hello, girls, time for breakfast!" Quinn said smiling to Rachel and Brittany and then her eyes found Santana. "Oh, hi there. I'm Quinn Fabray." She said walking closer to the bed and extending her free hand. "I hope you feel comfortable, do you know about the schedule?"

"Santana and, hmm… no, not really" Santana said taking her hand.

"Oh well, for starters, I will be your nurse from now on, that means that if you feel sick or sad or have any problem at all, you come to me and I'll see what I can do. Second, you will be assigned to a specialist doctor who will help you and have daily meetings with you, I cannot tell you who it will be but what I can tell you is that you will be in good hands. Third, we have an horary, that means you have to wake up at one hour, eat breakfast at another one, meetings at another one, then you have free time, then lunch and more free time and at the end, dinner before going to bed at another hour." Santana was starting to feel like she was in jail. "And of course, have fun! That's the point of being here, that's why we eat in the cafeteria all together, so you can communicate with others inters. Now about your bed, well, you have to choose your comforter color and you will be free to decorate your space in the room." Quinn finished with a warm smile "Now, girls, it's time to go."

Rachel and Brittany started walking towards the door with Quinn in front of them.

_'Here we go'_ Santana thought sighing and standing from her comfortable spot in the bed.

The white walls appeared again in her sight, like they were haunting her and she decided not to think too much. She had always left her fears take over her life, and that hadn't took her anywhere. Maybe she did need this in a way.

Rachel and Brittany didn't seem like they were trying to escape from here, they didn't seem to hate it, they even looked happy or at least, in peace. Santana started questioning herself if they were here because they were sent here or because they have decided to take other methods.

People from other rooms started coming out, boys and girls, short and tall, brunettes and blondes. Santana looked cautiously at every single one of them, she noticed their expressions, they were used to this kind of life but she started questioning if this could even be called that.

She saw people from all sides and she think she knew which one was a doctor or a nurse –the coats- and the others were patients.

She had never been around so many people since high school, and that wasn't something a girl would like to remember.

Once she was in the cafeteria (really was this college?) she caught the eyes of Blaine at the other side of the room. He was talking with some girl who was a little overweight. He caught her gaze and smiled. She didn't know how to feel about that.

She looked around and found the mastodon number 2, Finn if she recalled correctly, helping a guy in a wheelchair. He didn't seem to notice her eyes so he didn't look at her, but when she turned around she saw how Rachel had her eyes firmly on him with a dreamy face. It wasn't even that difficult to see she had a thing for him, probably everyone knew, except for him. Santana could bet the guy wasn't that much of a genius.

Looking around she found more people, she couldn't recognize. She found Marley and Kitty talking at the other side of the room, a janitor with a strange Justin Bieber hair, a guy that looked like trouble helping the Bieber, a white guy with a strange trout mouth and no one else caught her interest. The rest were all interesting as watching a pineapple.

She walked behind Rachel and Brittany who were going to grab their food. She looked at the lady serving the food, she had a sweet smile on her face and her hair pulled back. Santana was expecting food that looked like garbage but the food looked… kinda nice.

"There you go, sweetie." The lady said giving her the tray of food.

"Thank you." Santana said taking it and trying to leave as fast as she could. There was too much niceness in this place, it was making her sick.

"Hey, Santana! Over here!" Brittany screamed waving her arms looking how Santana looked lost. Santana looked at her and felt trapped. She didn't want to stay around so many people, she wanted to feel the breeze in her face and eat in peaceful quiet. She was not getting that here.

With a simple movement of her face and a tiny smile, she turned around and sneaked out. All the doctors, nurses, workers and patients were probably there, eating and chatting, she wanted to be left alone for a little while.

With the tray of food in her hands she walked to one of the benches one she was outside. The cold breeze of the morning hit her and she sighed. She looked at the sky and started feeling how her body relaxed. It wasn't that they were not nice, so far she had met sweet and nice people, but sometimes you just need time for yourself and that was her favorite time of the day.

"Santana!" She turned her head around and looked at the place the voice had come from. It was Quinn "What are you doing out there? C'mon, you gotta get inside!"

Santana didn't want to go inside, she didn't want to sit in a table full of other people she knew nothing about. She wanted to stay there, outside, with the cold breeze and trees as her company.

"I'm going!" Santana screamed back to her. She will probably not win any discussion there so, why would she even bother?

Standing up, she looked around one last time before walking to where Quinn was.

Little did she know, she was being watched.

Once she was inside again, she held the urge to run away. She just got there and she was now eating in a table full of different people with different stories and some nurses and doctors watching her like she was new meat.

"Hey, San!" Brittany said bringing her back to reality "Meet Mercedes" She said gesturing to the girl Blaine had been talking with earlier.

"Hello, Santana, nice to meet you." Mercedes said smiling a little bit. "I hope nothing of this crazy place sticks with you, we'll run away some day." Santana instantly liked her.

Quinn gave her a stern look and Mercedes laughed "I was just kidding, Quinn! Don't take it so seriously, God."

Quinn rolled her eyes and kept eating, Mercedes turned to look at Santana "She is just pissed because her boyfriend is in Afghanistan again."

"Afghanistan?" Santana asked confused.

"Quinn's boyfriend is in the army" Brittany said, joining the conversation.

"Oh" Santana could not blame Quinn for being worried, army was not joke.

"I would really appreciate if you guys didn't talk about my personal life like that" Quinn said shocking her head, but the small smile gave her away, she was obviously not mad.

"Oh, c'mon Quinn! Everyone knew you were with Puck when you didn't want to admit it, everyone knew you loved him when you were in denial and everyone knows you are worried about him 24/7" Mercedes said winking at Quinn who only shocked her head again, trying hard not to smile.

"Oh, and I guess you are totally innocent." Quinn said turning to look at her properly "Everyone knows that you and Sam have something going on."

Mercedes didn't seem to like the joke anymore, because her smile fell and she suddenly looked serious. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You sure don't" Quinn said turning her attention back to her food. Mercedes looked to her side and fell silent. Santana didn't want to intervene or anything, but she still had curiosity to know who they were talking about.

"Who's Sam?" She found herself asking Brittany in the ear.

Brittany looked at her for a minute and then pointed to the guy with the trout mouth who was at the other side of the room. He was just looking at his food and taking small bites once in a while, he was sitting next to Blaine, who was looking at him really carefully.

Santana didn't think it was the right time to crave for more information so she let it go, for now.

She turned her attention back to her food and let the awkward silence filled her.

She looked up once in a while and found Rachel trying to pretend she wasn't looking at Finn –obviously failing-, Mercedes suddenly being really interest in her food, not looking up, Brittany was looking confused and eyeing everyone, Quinn was eating in silence and Santana just sitting there, wishing she was outside.

"Hey, Artie!" Brittany screamed brought back to reality again and she looked at her. Brittany was waving enthusiastically at the guy in the wheelchair. The guy had this nerdy aura around him (glasses, sweater, brown shoes and what was even that hair?), he looked at Brittany and blushed –freaking blushed- and waved at her timidly.

Santana looked at Brittany carefully and saw the soft shade of red on her cheeks. Santana started thinking it was really annoying; did everyone here have a secret crush or relationship? She had to hold a snort; she had never really had a relationship. Once when she was 12 she liked this guy with an extremely cute hair and good physic, she can't really remember his name, but the time she got the guts to tell him, he laughed his head off in front of her and said _'like I could ever be with someone like you.'_

She decided she didn't want to have any kind of romantic relationship there; love was for losers and people who still believed in fairy tales, not for her.

"Isn't he a cutie?" Brittany said dreamily and Mercedes hide her laugh behind her hand. Brittany looked at her with that innocent expression of hers and Mercedes felt a little guilty.

"He totally is." Mercedes said smiling. It seemed she had forgotten about the whole 'Sam' incident.

"I know, right?" Brittany said, excited all over again.

"Are you two together?" Santana asked, part of her hoping the answer was a 'no', like I said, love made her sick.

"Oh, no. We are just friends." Santana wanted to ask more and everything, but something kept her from doing it. Senses.

She knew if she asked more the blonde girl would talk and talk nonstop about how cute and sweet was the guy in the wheelchair, she really didn't think she could take it.

"Okay then…"

"Hey, Santana, why are you here?" She turned around to look at Mercedes and thought it was ridiculous how everyone asked you that like they were asking you what your name was. "I have bulimia."

"I suffer from depression." She was starting to feel self-conscious but then remembered that everyone here had their story so it was not a big deal.

"Okay, girls, time to go." Quinn said out of sudden and Santana noticed how everyone started standing from their seats and leaving. "Santana, you come with me." Santana cringed, did she get into trouble in her first day? "Don't worry, it's nothing bad. I'm just gonna help you to get the decorations you want for your bed and all. There's a special room for that, and of course, I will give you your schedule, okay?"

"Sure." Did she already mention this felt like college?

Standing from the table she followed Quinn, giving Brittany, Rachel and Mercedes a small wave.

The building in the middle was the center of the two, that meaning, the reception was there, the cafeteria, the rooms where she will have the sessions with her doctor and the place where the nurses and employers slept. The other two buildings were the ones where the patients slept and she was pretty sure that was it.

"Here." Quinn said standing in front of a, bless her, white door. "Let's go."

Once they were inside of the room, she noticed all the different colors of comforters, green, blue, purple, red, and of course, black. Santana knew she wanted it in her hands as soon as possible.

She walked straight to the black comforter and took it, she let her eyes wander more around the room and took a red pillow, not in the shape of a heart, thank you very much.

Nothing else caught her attention so she walked away to where Quinn was waiting at the door.

"Ready?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, today it's a free day. Here's your schedule but you won't have to worry about it until tomorrow. Just go to your room, relax and be ready at 2:00 p.m. for lunch. C'mon then!" She took Santana's comforter and walked to where now she knew was her room. People still looked at her but she noticed there were less and less people around her than before, thank God. "I guess I will see you at lunch."

"Sure" Santana said grabbing the comforter and heading inside.

Brittany was in her bed and Rachel was at her side, talking, Mercedes was also there and then she noticed how patients didn't have any phones or computers, only books, it was like leaving in the Stone Age.

"Hi, Santana!" Brittany was the first to react and smiled brightly at her. Santana smiled and went to her bed to throw that horrible white comforter out of her sight "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm just changing my bed." Santana said not turning around.

"Wanna come here? We are just talking." Brittany said.

"There's nothing better to do here so, you must as well come with us so we can get to know you." Mercedes said smiling t her.

"Okay then" Santana said laughing a little. She walked to Brittany's bed and sat at the end of it. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Before that, you have to talk about yourself, the new one always starts." Mercedes said sitting cross legged.

"Hmm… what do you want to know?" Santana said a little uncomfortable.

"You don't have to say anything too personal, really, Mercedes is just being nosy." Rachel said rolling her eyes and Mercedes smirked and punched her lightly "Meanie!"

"Anyway, we don't really talk about our problems, that's why we are here after all and I don't want to spend all day talking about my feelings, so, I don't know, have you find anyone cute by now?" Mercedes asked looking at her.

"Hmm… not really, I don't really believe in love"

"You don't?" Brittany asked confused "Why wouldn't you? Love is beautiful!"

"I'm not saying it's not, is just-" Santana said trying to not get into a full lecture of how love was a magical feeling and blah blah blah.

"Don't listen to this hopeless romantic. She had been in love with Artie since I met her and nothing has changed since then. She still greets him and he is still awkward around her." Mercedes said winking at Santana who smiled a little.

"Is Artie-?"

"The nerdy guy on the wheelchair? Yes, that's him."

"Mercedes, that's so mean!"

"Shut it, blondie. Anyway, Santana, you don't have to love someone, we were just asking if you find any guy particularly good to look at."

"Not really…"

"Really?" Rachel said "I will say there are a lot of choices you could make."

"And you are the expert because you like Finn."

"You like Finn?" Santana said acting dumb; of course she had noticed it! "He looks like the son of Frankenstein, I will call him Frankensteen."

Mercedes and Brittany laughed at Santana's commentary while Rachel looked offended.

"He is tall but he is not Frankenstein. He is really sweet and caring, not to mention handsome…"

"Sure, if you like awkward mastodons with trouble speaking."

"Oh God, where have you been all my life, Santana?" Mercedes asked still laughing and Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

Santana smirked and punched Rachel lightly who finally smiled and let it go.

The rest of the evening was fun, to say at last. Mercedes was really unique, more like a drama queen and she loved music as much as Santana did, same as Rachel –Brittany preferred dancing-, she wanted to ask about Sam guy but she thought it wasn't the right time, Mercedes hadn't been happy the first time they brought him up, she didn't want to make things awkward once again. Rachel did talked a little about Finn, she said she had liked him since he helped her out with one of the songs she was written but they really haven't talked since then. Brittany said she had met Artie on her free time and talked to him nonstop, he didn't really say anything apart from his name but Brittany felt like he was a gentleman for listening to her, _'a real knight in shining armor'_ she had said. They also told Santana about Puck, Quinn's boyfriend, who comes and goes for his work in the army. They told her that Quinn met him because he was the brother of one of the janitors and they just hit it off, it took a while for her to accept her feelings but once she did, everything was butterflies and rainbows.

It seemed like time passed so quickly, the sun wasn't in the sky anymore and the cold night and big moon replaced it.

Mercedes had to left to her room and she said goodnight to them, Brittany and Rachel went to their beds and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. On the other side of the room, Santana couldn't sleep.

She had tried humming, counting sheep's, and even thinking about math problems but nothing seem to be working.

An hour passed and she was still looking at the ceiling without feeling tired. That's when she decided she needed air.

Standing from her bed and trying not to make any sounds, she tiptoe to the door and opened slowly, it was a miracle the door didn't make any sounds.

Walking through the halls at night was kinda creepy, it did felt like she was in a hospital but she couldn't bring herself to care. The only thought in her mind was air and only air.

It wasn't long until she was finally outside and the moon was her only light in the cold night. She felt at peace and she looked at the starts.

When she was little, probably 7 or 8 years old, her father used to take her outside when she couldn't sleep and he sat with her on his knee and told her _'when I'm away, remember to look at the starts. I may not be with you as close as I wish, but I will never leave you.'_ Santana didn't even think about her dad leaving her or disappearing out of her sight, but life happened and one day he was okay and the other he had a heart attack.

She started walking to where the fountain was, thinking she was alone, but when she focused her gaze she noticed a shadow. She couldn't tell who it was but she could tell it was a man. She stopped dead on her tracks.

The guy must have heard her coming closer because he turned around to look at her. His brown hair seemed brighter under the moon and his sweet green eyes caught her black ones.

He smiled at her and she could swear, world seemed to stop for a minute.

* * *

**Hello there! **

**Thank you so much with all the support I am getting with this so far *.* **

**I hope you liked this, reviews?**

**And see you next time, I send you lots and lots of love 3**


	3. Enchanted To Meet You

After getting back to reality, Santana wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. Turning around, she started walking away to where she had come from. She didn't feel like talking and the guy made her feel something in the pit of her stomach she couldn't put her finger on and tell what it was, she was probably getting sick.

"Hey, you don't have to go!" She heard the guy's voice saying and stopped in her tracks once again. His voice was soft but with enough power to send chills down her spine. "You probably came here for a little bit of air-" How did he even knew that? "-and I promise I don't bite"

"I don't really feel like sitting outside with someone I don't even know the name of, I will prefer to go back and strangle myself with my pillow." And there it was, her shield, her sarcasm was her only defense.

She was expecting the guy to back off and probably think that she was not worth it to talk to, too drama or something like that. He was even expecting the guy to insult her.

What she was not expecting was the smile he gave her, his eyes didn't lose the spark she saw in them the first moment she noticed him.

"You have a point there. I'm Sebastian Smythe." The guy with the magical eyes said extending his hand, which she did not take "No? Okay, then…" He retracted his hand and looked at her. She could tell he was feeling uncomfortable and that was almost good enough to make her smile, she was proud of the power she had grown to have after all the ways people made her feel like she was an ant and they were giants.

"Well, as much as this little chat made me feel all bubbly inside, I prefer to go back to the dark room down the hallway." Santana said with a tiny smile and turned around once again. The guy was handsome, she couldn't deny that but she didn't like guys in general, the only exceptions were her father and her brother because they didn't judge her and every time she met a guy, they looked at her with those eyes full of judgement and she couldn't stand it. Well, she couldn't tell if the guy had looked at her like that, her bet was probably not because he didn't even look at her that much, but still. He was a guy and guys meant all kind of relationships, including love, and love was not her cup of tea.

"Wait!" Santana stopped walking but didn't turn around. She had to admit, the guy was persistent. "I don't think you should go, you came here and I don't think I have the right to be the one thing that makes you leave."

Santana sighed and tried really hard not to break. He was being a sweet guy and actually trying to make her stay, the reason, she could not tell but he was being a gentleman. She had thought those were already extinct.

"Why do you want me to stay?" She asked, almost whispered to him.

She couldn't see his face because she was still with her back to him but she felt the air between them get tense, she was holding her breath and Sebastian was doing it as well.

To be fair, he couldn't actually answer that because he himself didn't know that. All he could say was that when he first saw her, his world stopped, his breath got caught into his throat and he felt all that things that people say you feel when you find the love of your life. It was cheesy and probably, really stupid but it was the truth. And no, it haven't happened to him before, actually, he really hadn't had that much of crushes in his whole life, maybe two or three, but he had never felt something as strong as he was feeling with the only fact of standing in front of her.

The only thing he wanted was to know her, to at least get her name so he could imagine what their kids names would be… No, scratch that, that was just creepy.

"I don't know." He was being honest, and he was hoping she would not walk away from him like that. Sure, they were in the same clinic, as it seems, and he was 100% sure she wasn't a nurse, but it felt like destiny to found her in the middle of the night, out under the full moon, only the two of them.

Call him a hopeless romantic.

He always dreamt of having the kind of love his parents had. It was his dream and he was not letting it go now or ever.

"Well, that explains nothing." Santana said, finally turning around, crossing her arms over her chest. "Thank you for your time, Smythe, but this girl doesn't have time to stay outside with someone like you."

Sebastian snorted at her comment, she was beautiful but if she was like this all the time, he knew he was getting into a dangerous territory.

"Really? And what kind of person am I?"

Santana smirked and walked closer to where he was, looking directly in his eyes and rounding him like he was her prey and she was the lion.

"Well, you look like the kind of guy that likes to confuse girls, acting all innocent and sweet when you are probably an idiot like every other guy. Looking at you, I can tell you probably come from a rich family, your dad was always telling you that you will be big like he is and your mom was so proud of you, she did everything for you, even wash your filthy underwear. You grew up in one of those neighborhoods that people like me have only seen in movies, with the mansions and pools all around. In school, you were so popular; you had good grades and probably played a sport. Teachers loved you, boys wanted to be you and girls wanted to be with you, but you didn't like your life, no, it was not good enough; and even when you had possible all the things that a normal person will like, you felt empty. You are probably here for depression or something like that and you still think your life sucks that much but you are trying to get over it so you can go back to the neighborhood full of fake smiles and big houses. Your mom will be delighted to see you and your dad will still be the old man with lots of money ready to waste on his son." Santana ended in front of him with a smile on her face. People like him, made him sick. Rich people that had everything and thought their lives were the worst. Maybe they should travel to Africa to see what a tough live really is.

Sebastian looked at her, trying hard not to look as speechless as he actually was, and smiled, but it was not the sweet smile he gave her at first, this was his fake smile.

"Actually, my parents died in a car accident 4 years ago. And I'm here just like you, I don't know your reasons and you don't know mine; but you wouldn't care, after all, you look like you had figured it all out about me by now. Goodnight." Sebastian said, feeling self-conscious. He didn't like to remember the pain that he felt when they told him his daddy and mommy weren't here anymore. He didn't like to remember how he had to tell his little sister, of only 3 years old, that mama and papa were gone, how she couldn't understand what was happening but she still screamed for them to come back. He had moved with his grandma and it was nice, but it didn't feel complete, it didn't feel like before. His little sister, because she was very young, didn't remember much about them but he promised himself he will not let her forget them. He used to tell her stories about them before she went to sleep, she was the only thing he had left about them and he was not going to leave her alone.

Now, right there, Santana felt like the biggest douche on the planet. He didn't hate him, he hated herself for making feel bad. He didn't even knew the guy but he didn't deserve what she said to him, no one did.

The guy looked at her one last time before trying to get away. She didn't blame him, she had acted like the people who made her feel inferior, she had made him feel like an ant.

Santana sighed and grabbed his wrist without turning around, she could feel how his muscles stiffened under her touch but he wouldn't bulge. He didn't look at her and she didn't look at him. They were only two strangers under the cold night and the full moon as the only witness.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The air almost took it away but he was close enough to hear it. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just-I don't know."

Santana couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes, she was feeling worse than she has ever felt and she could feel him moving behind her. She felt how she took her hand from his wrist and let it fall, she thought that was it, she had made someone she only knew the name about feel miserable and sad and of course he wasn't going to forgive her. She knew she probably wouldn't.

She felt him move around and knew he was standing in front of her, was he going to scream at her? Was he going to insult her and walk away? Was he going to slap her?

She was still looking at the ground when she felt soft fingers on her chin, lifting it up and she was forced to look at his eyes. She was expecting anger and judgment, not a tiny smile and soft eyes looking at her like all she had said was already forgiven.

"Don't worry about it, it's not a big deal." Not a big deal? If someone had even dare to think about his long gone dad, she would have turned crazy and make that person wish they were never born. And here she was, with this completely stranger accepting her apology for being a brat without a second thought. Seriously, was he for real?

She didn't know what to say 'thank you?', 'okay?', 'great?'; so she only looked at him and got a little lost in his eyes that, like she said before, probably were one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen.

"Well, now that we are clear, how about we sit over there and enjoy this beautiful night?" He said smiling down at her, and once again, was he for real? Even after that fiasco he wanted to spend time with her of all people? Wow, she was left with no words and you must know, that was a difficult task to do.

He extended his hand and she knew she had to take it, it was the right thing to do after being an idiot but part of her, didn't want to do it.

Taking someone's hand meant trusting them, trusting them meant believing in hope, believing in hope meant having faith, having faith meant living and living, no, that was not what Santana was doing.

But leaving all those fears aside, Santana thought that maybe, for once, she shouldn't think too much about people judging her and looking at her like she was from another planet. The guy before her was not like that, he was in the same place that she was and he was being nice.

Maybe she needed to be nice for once.

She took his hand.

He smiled at her one last time before taking her to the fountain.

She thought he would let her go, but he only held her hand tighter, and she couldn't bring herself to shake it off.

They sat in silence for a while, Sebastian had his eyes glued to the sky, looking at the few starts that were up and thinking about how nice it felt to have someone at his side again, how soft her hand felt into his and how magical that time felt. Santana looked at her feet and felt her cheeks heading up, it was ridiculous how something so insignificant made her feel all fluffy and, ugh, girly. She wasn't like the rest of the girls, the other girls size 0 with pretty blonde hair and too much make up to be safe, she didn't cry in every romantic movie, she wasn't scared in horror movies, she didn't wear floral dresses and big earrings that looked that belonged to a cheap whore they found on the street, she didn't like the music girl usually are crazy about, she preferred the old style and the good times when music was so much more and not only sex and drugs. She turned to look at him and started wondering what was going through his mind, what was the first thing he thought when he saw her?

"I'm Santana, by the way." She said after a while of looking at his face. "And my dad died 3 years ago" She didn't know what exactly made her said that, maybe the fact that she wanted him to know he knew very well how he felt and wanted to make him more comfortable around her… or maybe it was to shut the awkward silence. "He had a heart attack."

Sebastian looked at her without knowing what to say, he didn't want her to feel sad but he was thankful she had tried to open up with him, at least now he knew her name. _Santana_, it sounded like the name of a Goddess.

He squeezed her hand a little bit and turned back to look at the sky.

"I have a little sister" He said and he felt how she was still looking at him with those big eyes of her "Her name is Annie, she is the one thing that kept me from coming here, I didn't want to leave her alone. She is only 7 years old and, apart from grandma, she is the closest thing to family she will ever have." Santana didn't know what to say, and maybe, she thought, she didn't have to say anything. "She comes with grandma sometimes to visit me, we usually spend the day lying on my bed, she asks me to sing her and tell her stories… but it's not the same."

"My grandma hates me" Santana said feeling her throat go dry. Her abuela was everything to her since she was a little kid. She loved to go to her house and bake cookies with her; they used to lie on the couch and watch some 80's movies and just be together. After her father's death she just didn't want to see her anymore and she couldn't understand why "At my father's funeral she told me she didn't want to see me anymore." Santana could barely make the words came out, it was a really painful memory but then again, most of her memories were painful. "And the worst part is that I don't even know what I did wrong."

Sebastian could say something like 'you didn't do anything wrong' but he knew she would say something like 'and how would you know?' and he didn't have an answer to that. He didn't know a lot of things about her but sometimes, it just feels right to talk with a stranger. You don't talk with them to get an advice or an opinion; you talk with them to get it out of your chest.

"Look at the starts, aren't they beautiful tonight?" Sebastian said feeling the time to talk about sad and terrible past stories was over. He didn't come there to feel pity for himself or for anyone else; he came there to feel free. "I come here every night and every night I feel like they are watching me from afar and I feel safe to start a new day." He said before turned to look at her "Everyone in this place, they've got troubles too, secret stories and lies that we will never know about (1), that makes me feel a little better, because I know that I'm not alone, even in the darkest times, my parents are with me and I just know, there are people out there that suffer far more than I do. I just don't like to feel sorry for myself." Santana felt like she was talking with an angel. The guy seemed so caring, sweet, lovable and just, not selfish at all as she thought he was. Maybe you do not have to judge a book by its cover.

"Maybe you are right, I know my father's looking after me also. He always did and I guess, not even death can get him away from me." Santana could feel the tear threatening to fall and she forced them to stay where they belonged, in her eyes.

"They said the ones that love us never really leave us, we can always find them in our hearts." Sebastian said turning to look at her and pointing to her heart.

"Well, aren't you quite the poet?" Santana said smiling for the first time in that long day and she felt so relaxed and free since she got here, no, since her father died and all it took was this mysterious guy with the green eyes and white skin.

"Actually even when I want to take full credit for it, I just can't, after all, it's from J.K. Rowling." Sebastian said lifting both hands in surrender, releasing Santana's hand and they couldn't tell why, but their palms suddenly felt empty.

"Have you read Harry Potter?" Santana asked with the smile not leaving her face. She had never met a guy who has read all the books like her. She liked to read a lot, when she read, she was transported to another galaxy where wizards, witches, aliens, monsters, princes, princesses, dwarfs and fairy tales still existed.

"Of course I have! Anyone that knows about books should have read it!" Sebastian said "Have you read it or are you just a mere muggle?" He said with an English accent that, Santana must admit, it was pretty good.

"Ha, you wish I was a simple muggle so you could confuse me, but no, I have read it along with other incredible books like Romeo and Juliet and more." Santana said trying to speak in an English accent, not as well as his but it will do.

"'Hell is empty and the devils are here'"

"William Shakespeare."

"Not bad for a muggle."

Santana laughed, talking like this remind her of the nights where her father used to tell her those little quotes before falling asleep. Her father loved books and his love pass to her without permission, but she was grateful for it.

"'Live as if you were to die tomorrow. Learn as if you were to live forever.'" Santana said whispering to the moon. That was one of her favorite quotes his father ever told her, she was only 13 when he first said it to her and now, she couldn't say now she was doing what his father wished for her the most, now she was lonely in a dark place with a dark life.

"Mahatma Ghandi." Sebastian said without thinking it too much. His mother was the one that ever told him that. His mother was the best woman he had ever met, she was kind and hardworking and she would have done anything for her family. She wanted him to achieve the best of the best and now, here he was. "How do you know that quote?"

"My dad used to say it to me some night before I had to go to bed." Santana said turning around and putting her bare feet inside the fountain, letting the cold water touch her skin. "Well, aren't you going to ask?"

"Ask what?" Sebastian said turning around as well and leaving his shoes behind to feel the water with her.

"Why am I here." Santana said playing with her feet under the water.

"Why would I ask that?" Sebastian asked confused causing Santana to turn around to look at him.

"I don't know, it seems that since I got here one of the first things people ask me, besides my name, is that."

Sebastian smiled and turned to look at the crystalline water pouring from the fountain.

"I know how that feels, it happened to me my first day here. Sam, my roommate, asked me the same thing once I opened the door, it seemed that my name was not interesting enough but I didn't answer."

"Why?" Santana said passing through the fact that 'Sam' was a name that wasn't new in her brain anymore.

"I didn't want to. I just laughed and said it was because of something and he let it go, he wasn't persistent even though he did tell me his story."

After that it hit Santana that his roommate may be the same guy Mercedes had a thing with, and she knew she wouldn't get answers with her or with her friends; maybe the guy was going to be helpful for something. She wasn't using him, of course.

"Is your roommate blonde, skinny but with some muscles and has a weird mouth?" She asked before thinking. Not even she could stop herself.

Sebastian turned to look at her once again and just laughed, it was something everyone noticed about Sam at first: his mouth. "Yeah, that's him, do you know him?"

"Not personally, I saw him this morning but one of the girls I met seemed to have a thing with him." Santana said feeling a little ashamed that the mouth of his roommate was one of the things she mentioned, but shook it off once he started talking.

"Mercedes, right?"

"How do you know that?"

Sebastian had a little fight with himself over telling her or not, Sam was his roommate and friend and it just didn't feel right telling his personal stuff to someone like telling how old he was… but then again, it wasn't even a 'secret' to anyone who was here 2 months ago so… why should it be now?

"I got here 3 months ago, Sam seemed like a nice guy, he told me how he got there 2 months ago so he was here 5 months total. He is an anorexic and it was really tough to get him to do anything at all; he used to lie in bed all day and get him to even eat a spoon of soup was like winning the lottery, he never really talked with anyone apart from me, our nurse Blaine and his doctor. We were really worried but he didn't seem to want to help us to help him, it was a living hell. Until one day, he was forced to go to one of those meetings with other patients that suffered from something similar as he did and everything changed. Suddenly, he started smiling more and getting up early, even earlier than me, and saying how much he loved mornings even though 1 month ago, he hated them with all his self-being, he started going to the cafeteria to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. It was like he was a different Sam, the real him, the one who didn't worry about looks or how much weight he had. I didn't know what was happening until I saw him with her; they were just sitting in a bench, talking and laughing like they knew each other all along. Sam didn't mention her at first but then one day he told me her name and how awesome she was, he didn't say anything else but he didn't have to, I just knew she was the reason of his sudden change." Santana looked at him and felt like someone was telling her the story of a romantic book, she knew sometimes don't have a happy ending "But then, one day, everything was gone. He didn't smile anymore and he refused to eat again, no one knew what had happened and then I saw how they started acting like two strangers. I don't know why or how, but I just know it broke him."

Sebastian ended with a sigh and a sad smile on his face; he hated how Sam was doing that to himself. He was a great person, full of crazy ideas and a live ahead him, but he couldn't see it and he wouldn't listen.

"I see…" Santana said after a moment "I guess that's why she gets all grumpy and distant when we even mention his name."

"I still can't understand why, but I think I will never be able to. I know Sam was in love with her, I don't know about her but he was. For him, she was his everything and now is gone."

_Love._ Love was the problem, love was always the problem, Santana thought, it was always making people suffer, she just couldn't understand how something people claim to be beautiful caused so much pain.

She looked at the sky and noticed how smart traces of orange were there. She didn't know how long she had been sitting there by his side but it must have been a lot. The moon was slowly leaving her place to the sun.

"Well, I guess I should go back." Santana said getting her feet out of the water. "I don't want to get into any trouble."

"Well, I have been doing this for like, forever so, I don't think so." Sebastian said following her lead. "But it's kinda late... or early, so you're right."

Looking at him on last time she stood up and said "Good night, Sebastian." And with that she started walking to her room.

"Hey, Santana!" He screamed before she disappeared out of his sight. She turned around "It was nice to meet you."

She smiled at him sweetly and continued her pat and he was left alone once again.

"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.(2)" He whispered to himself before standing and leaving the place where he just knew, he had met the love of his life.

* * *

**(1) Xavia - The Submarines**

**(2) Romeo and Juliet - William ****Shakespeare**

**Hello there! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you don't know how much they meant to me.**

**'with a violet', your review literally made my day, and BamonKennett (Guest), Sebastian is here now!**

**And 'tavita loves unicorns', this goes for you. Remember you are special and you are never alone, even when you feel like it.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was so much fun to write it!**

**Anyway, I love you guys.**

**See you next time!**


	4. Elastic Heart

When Santana got to her room, she let the soft sheets involved her in a tight embrace. She still couldn't believe she spent her night talking with the guy with green eyes and sweet smile. It was surreal and stupid and didn't have any answer to 'why' but she had a smile on her face and she had laughed for the first time in months, maybe years, and that was all that mattered when she let her mind proclaim her well-deserved rest and fell into a dream full of big towers and wizards.

Sebastian, on the other side, walked back to his room feeling like he was walking on clouds. The mystery girl, _Santana_, had a fun side and he knew what it was like to push people away because you didn't want to get hurt but he was going to show her she didn't have to be afraid of him. People used to treat him like glass for his condition, they made him feel like nothing, they didn't let him do anything because it was 'too risky' and he hated the pitiful eyes. That's why he decided not to let anyone know about it if it wasn't 100% necessary, no one in the clinic knew apart from the nurses and doctors and he liked it that way.

He tiptoed to his room and opened the door slowly, trying not to wake Sam in the process.

"Getting away at night again, aren't we?" _Darn it_, Sebastian thought when Sam voice reached his ears. He didn't know Sam had known about his little travels to the garden at night when one night he had woken up because of a nightmare and saw how his roommate wasn't in his bed. At first, Sam was confused and thought that maybe Sebastian was in the bathroom but he didn't hear a single sound coming from there, then Sam started panicking and went looking everywhere his eyes could reach, he even looked under the bed. He didn't like going out even when the sun was up, not after the thing with Mercedes, but he didn't want his roommate and friend leaving. He walked through those white halls that he hated so much and trying not to make any noise, looked around. When he got outside of the clinic, he had lost almost all his hopes and decided Sebastian got accepted in Hogwarts and had left, but suddenly he saw a shadow sitting in one of the benches near the fountain. He recognized the hair and slim figure and felt relieved. He went back to his room knowing Sebastian will come back eventually.

Sam had been doing so well; at least that was what the doctors thought. Since he got to the clinic, looking like a little kid and pale that no one thought he was actually 19 years old. When his doctor asked him how everything started, he told her that it started with all the models his mother used to bring for her work –photographer-. He used to love looking at them because they looked with power and they looked like they were having fun, he like to think that one day maybe he was going to be up there, posing for a camera and being famous just like that. His mother didn't have time for him because of her long shifts and projects, he thought that if he became a young model his mother will be proud of him and will spend more time with him. And about his father, well, he wasn't even in his life since he was 3 years old and thought that he couldn't deal with a kid and such a boring life. Sam doesn't really remember him, the only thing he has from him are his green eyes and blonde/brown hair, and he liked it that way.

When he was 17 years old, he went to his mother work place and started looking around, trying to talk with some models, photographers and agents; no one really paid him any attention and were just pushing him away, not answering any of his questions. He was only asking things like 'could I be a model?', but with no answers. At one time, a woman –an agent- stopped, looked at him and said "Look, kid, you can't be a model with that body of yours. First of all, you are not slim enough and do not have enough muscle. Like that, no one will contract you, fatty." Those words hit Sam like knives. That was the day that everything started, that everything changed. Sam didn't say anything; he just stood there, looking at a blank space and feeling numb. He couldn't deal with that environment anymore and he thought that his mother was going to be disappointed on him and that she wouldn't love him if he wasn't _perfect_. It started with diets and exercises and developed in no food and excessive exercises. It was never good enough, it was never _perfect_. One day he woke up and was feeling dizzy, he started that day normally, without breakfast and went running, but on his way home, he felt a pang in his head and was suddenly on the floor. His mother took him to the hospital and he thought he was going to be released in no time, but luck wasn't on his side. The doctors told his mother that he was ill and needed to go to a clinic. He still can't forget the look on his mother's eyes, it breaks his heart every time.

He was sent to the clinic after that and now, he is still there. At first, it wasn't easy, he refused to do anything that had to do with standing from his bed and moving, but then he met _her_. She was intoxicating and beautiful, funny and dangerous, she was perfect for him. Everything seem to be perfect, life was finally making sense and they were healing each other slowly, but everything ended. Every 'hello' ends with a 'goodbye' after all, and theirs came faster than he actually thought it will come. He still remembered her words and her tears and how she told him that this wouldn't work out. He still couldn't understand what had happened but it broke him once again and all the nightmares, secrets and monsters in his mind came again and slowly, destroyed him. He refused to eat again, and it was a miracle if they could get him to eat one toast a weak, things went downhill faster than excepted and, it really didn't have to surprise him as much as it did, they tubed him. Now, he had to walk around with a tube connected to his nose every minute of every single day until he got better. He was slowly gaining weight and he hated it.

"Hello, Sam." Sebastian said fidgeting and walking to his bed "How you doing?"

"Don't change the subject, Sebastian. Why do you always go outside at night? You do know it's not permitted, right?" Sam said rolling on the bed to and turning to look straight at Sebastian's eyes.

"Yeah, I know… but it's not like I am going to run away, I just like the night and to feel a little bit of air on my face, it calms me…" Sebastian said with a tiny smile. He had been doing that for, 2 months maybe? And it wasn't on his plans to stop, not when he had got to meet someone so interesting and beautiful by doing it.

"Okay, but if someone finds out, I'm not covering your back…" Sam said smiling, laying on his bed and looking at the ceiling.

"I don't think anyone will, so you don't have to worry." Sebastian said following his lead and lying on his back. It had been a long night and the only thing he wanted was to sleep and dream of red lips, black eyes, smooth black hair and a tiny smile.

* * *

Kitty Wilde was feeling tired. That day she had woken up with that feeling of not waiting to do anything, but because of terrible circumstances, Marley Rose –angel, sweet, honest, hard-worker, good hearted girl- was her roommate and Kitty couldn't be more unthankful for that. Marley woke up, every single day at 5:00 a.m. and the worst part was that she woke Kitty exactly at 5:30 a.m., usually she pretended that she doesn't exist for half an hour until it became impossible to not hear her voice. Kitty groaned and just stood so she will shut up. Don't get her wrong, she loves Marley, she is one of her few –very few- real friends. Sure, Kitty insults her and shuts her mind sentence most of the time with some snarky comment, but he loves the girl and Marley just knows, Kitty will do anything for her and that she has her back, and same way around.

Kitty also hates how Marley can talk about Jake, one of the janitors, for hours. She talks about his mocha skin, his 'captivating' brown eyes, his short but obviously soft hair (which, really? He didn't even has hair), his beautiful and sweet smile and his, oh so, well physique. Kitty acted like she wasn't listening to a thing that came out of her mouth but if you asked her what she had said, she will tell you everything without missing a detail, Marley was her best friend after all.

And the sad part was that it was so obvious to everyone how big her crush on Jake Puckerman was and it was also pretty obvious that Jake had the hots for Marley, but the two of them were so darn stupid that Kitty started thinking that it was easier to be a match maker with a coconut and a banana. Really, everybody knew they liked each other but Jake didn't have the balls to ask her out and Marley would never make a move; that was for sure.

Marley wouldn't listen to Kitty's 'Marley, just shut up and kiss him already. He won't rejected you and maybe you two will have some fun and get it out of your system' and replied with 'Kitty, you don't understand. It's not a crush, he is special…'

Kitty hated that kind of stuff, love was stupid. She was never good with feelings, love was not on her dictionary; on the other hand, lust, arousal and passion were her everything. Every guy she had went out with was gone after they got lucky, that was everything they were looking for and she never opened enough to let them know her, understand her and love her. She liked it that way and she knew that was the way things were going to be. After all, she wasn't a teenager anymore, she was 21 years old and had responsibilities she needed to take care of, she didn't have time for relationships and like she was living in a clinic, things were easier because no one there caught her attention. Date patients? That was gross and wrong in so many levels. Date doctors? Not her cup of tea, they were mostly old and married so no. Date nurses? They were all lame. Date janitors? Ha, not even in your wildest dreams. So she was feeling comfortable being alone, she had Marley and Quinn, and Blaine and Finn weren't that bad either. Everything was fine. She had already gone through lots and lots of breakups and there was one in particular that made her realize that she didn't want anything to do with guys for a lifetime.

"Kitty, wake up, sleepy head. It's 5:30!" Kitty really wanted to throw a pillow at Marley's head but she didn't have the strength to do it. "C'mon, Kitty!"

"Marley, shut up…" Kitty murmured with her face on the pillow, after listening to her voice every morning she had kind of get used to it, but if she wanted someone to wake her up then she will calm her mother.

That day started as usual as always, waking up, washing her face, teeth and body and changing into her clinic clothes to get to work. When they got to the counter, where she and Marley worked on, she felt on the pit of her gut something was going to be different.

When Finn and Blaine came out of the big door followed by a girl that looked Hispanic and with an expression that said 'kill me now', she forced herself to smile and be nice. Marley's work was to smile and make the newbies feel welcome, while Kitty's work was to find their information in the system and act nice while they were in front of her. God knew she wasn't like Marley, but that was her job and she liked it, as impossible as it sounded, she loved helping people and being part, even if it was miniscule, in her recovery was what she lived for. So maybe she was a little bit more like Marley than she thought but she didn't like to admit it and no one gave her the time to find it. Sometimes the ice queen has a heart, you know? Just deep, deep, very deep down.

Kitty saw how Jake and his companion in their cleaning duty came into their view. She looked at how Marley's eyes lit up and her cheeks flushed with a weak red blush.

"Good morning, Jake, Ryder." Marley said smiling because, of course she knew the name of the other dude Kitty had known for months as 'Justin Bieber Frankteen', Marley knew the name of everyone, it was part of being nice.

"Hello, Marley." Jake said stopping in front of her with his broom. Such a romantic meeting.

"Good morning, Marley. Kitty." The Bieber said looking to Marley and then looking at her, not saying a word. Kitty had to ignore the pang in her chest she felt when his eyes connected with hers; she was not going to show any weakness and changed her surprised expression to a serious one with a fake smile on her face.

"How do you know my name?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow at him and totally ignoring the two idiots talking about the weather, the weather? Are you serious?! Lame didn't even begin to describe it.

Ryder looked at her for a moment and knew that everything was exactly like yesterday and the day before that. This game they played where they pretended they didn't have a history; that they didn't know each other and maybe, just maybe, that was for the best.

"I have been here for like a year? And I see you every single day?" Ryder said raising his own eyebrow and acting confused.

"That doesn't explain a thing, Bieber, but if you had been stalking me at night I can try to understand your perverted ways and get that name of yours." Kitty said with her usual level of sarcasm and malice. He had hurt her and pretending she didn't know him wasn't a complete lie, because now she thought that maybe she hadn't really known him before.

Ryder rolled his eyes. Kitty had always been like that, the sarcasm and insults where always at the end of her tongue, but he knew she was not like that. She was sweet and persistent and had many feelings than she didn't let people see, she was scared of loneliness, she was brave, she was clever and she was not his… not anymore.

_'Get out of my house, right now!'_

"Kitty, we see each other all the time…" That girl had magical ways of pissing him off. Ryder was usually a cool dude, but Kitty; sometimes he wanted so bad to strangle her it was almost ridiculous. Seriously, Kitty was fifty shades of annoying and b*tchy. It was her masquerade.

"The times you sneak into my room to see my panties don't count" Kitty said to Ryder. She knew Ryder more than enough but she couldn't let him know she still dreamed about it at night.

Ryder rolled his eyes again and waited for Jake to stop his flirting with Marley so he could get away from the girl in the ponytail at least 10 meters. He knew there was no point in saying anything, she never listened anyway.

_'Do you think we could be together like this, always?'_

_'I think we can do whatever we want to do'_

"Marley, sweetheart, I think the janitors have a lot of work to do, you know, cleaning the toilets and the vomit on it." Kitty said without leaving Ryder's eyes. She hated to see his eyes with so much power, but at the same time, it was intoxicating.

"Oh, yeah sure…" Marley said smiling a little bit "I guess you do have a lot of work to do. I'll just let you work, sorry for keeping you here."

"It's not a problem, I like talking with you, pretty lady." Jake said with his 'charming' smile while Marley blushed and that's when Kitty rolled her eyes, because, really? Could they be more pathetic?

"Okay, yeah whatever, just leave Casanova, those bathrooms aren't going to clean themselves." Kitty said waving her hand at him.

"Yeah, goodbye to you too Kitty." Jake said rolling her eyes and forcing a smile. He knew Kitty wasn't a total b*tch but it was really hard to remember it when she was like this most of the time.

Kitty waved her hand to him sarcastically and soon Jake and Ryder were gone.

"I don't understand why you have to be so mean to them all the time, Kitty, they are really nice." Marley said turning her attention back to the folder.

"Marley, Marley, Marley" Kitty said sighing "First of all, you think everyone is nice, for all I know, you could think Jack the Ripper was someone lonely and sad. Second, you think Jake is nice because you like him and you like the horse teeth because he is his friend. And third, I am being nice with them, I prevent them to get into trouble with their superiors by forcing them to do their job and not flirt with the hotties at the reception."

"You are totally into Ryder." Marley said dropping her pen and looking at Kitty with a knowing look, laying her cheek in her hand.

Kitty had to do a doubled take and almost drop something, but she was Kitty Wilde, and she recovered quickly of her surprise to act like nothing had happened. Because, really, she didn't like to think that she was… because she wasn't.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said typing and forgetting about Marley's eyes glued to her back.

"Oh, sure you do. You treat him like you hate him but we both know that's what you do when you like someone and don't want to admit it, you are b*tchy with them. Let's face it, you like him as much as I like Jake, the only difference is that I admit it and you don't."

"Marley, I do not like that big guy with broad shoulders, horse white teeth and terrible Bieber hair. I will prefer to be dead, thank you very much." Kitty said trying really hard not to explode. She didn't like to think nor talk about guys -especially Ryder- because she didn't like to remember her past experiences with them. Her mind was her own prison, and Ryder was its favorite topic.

_'I don't believe in feelings.'_

_'Great.'_

"Whatever you say, Barbie." Marley said with a tiny smile and Kitty sighed. She knew why Marley had called her that, Kitty had called Ryder 'Ken doll' once or twice and of course she had remembered.

She ignored Marley's comment and focused on the computer, trying hard to ignore the pain in her chest. Work was kind of boring; the only thing she had to do was to focus on writing names, assigning doctors and nurses, changing rooms, writing the menus for every week and more.

She had met most of the patients for her work and all, and most of the workers too but she wasn't 'friends' with all of them, well, she wasn't friends with almost any of them.

She worked there for almost 2 hours until the clock hit 8:00 a.m. indicating breakfast time.

She stood, fixed her hair and poked Marley, who was really concentrated in writing whatever she was writing.

"Marley, come on, I'm hungry." Kitty said grabbing Marley's arm and dragging her to the cafeteria.

"Kitty, I can walk by myself, you know?"

"Yeah, but those skinny legs of yours will not help you and I, being the great friend I am, am helping you to get faster and have our delicious food before it gets cold." Kitty said not listening to any of her protest and kept dragging her.

"You think my mom makes delicious food?" Marley said smirking.

"Don't get ahead of yourself…"

Kitty kept dragging Marley and soon they were on the cafeteria surrounded by teenagers with life problems and difficult pasts, nurses with their own problems covered with sweet smiles, doctors with lives kept behind their backs and eyes full of hopeless dreams, some full of mystery, some full of pain and some full of future.

She saw how Jake and Ryder were at the other side of the room and tried to think quickly about an escape. The last thing she wanted was to face him, it was enough have to see him every single day, she didn't like to do extend the necessary times.

"Hmm… Marley, let's go over there. I don't like to feel the sun on my skin when I am not taking a tan." Kitty said dragging Marley to the other side of the room, far away from Ryder and Jake.

Marley didn't say anything but she knew there was something weird about Kitty; it was like she was running away from something but didn't want to face it. Marley looked at the spot Kitty was slightly eyeing and noticed that Ryder and Jake were there. Marley started thinking back time and realized that Kitty not just didn't like to be around Ryder, she did anything in her power to stay away from him, avoiding him constantly, and the only times he had to face him was because Marley was talking to Jake and they waited until they were done so they could get away once again. And now, Marley thought, here's the thing, there's one thing to try to get away from someone you don't like by avoiding them while some people like to torture the ones they don't like, and Kitty was one of those. When she hated someone because they bothered her by their existence, she insulted them and made their lives a living hell, but she didn't do that with Ryder. With Ryder, she insulted him a few times and made fun of him, but that was it, she didn't try to make his live hell, she tried to escape from his sight. Now Marley probably wasn't the smartest girl in town but she knew her best friend and she knew there was something she was not telling, and she was going to find out.

The rest of the day went smooth and Kitty didn't have to see Ryder anymore, which was weird because Marley didn't talk with Jake as much as she did; Marley always tried to talk with Jake and use any chance she got to do it but today, Kitty didn't know why –not like it bothered her-, she wasn't.

Kitty didn't question it and thought that maybe Marley was playing hard to get, so she concentrated on doing her job for the rest of the day.

Now, at night, that's another story.

Once Kitty and Marley left the counter and were at their shared room, Kitty was ready to sleep, but Marley, on the other side, thought it was the perfect time to a questioning time.

"Hey, Kitty, I have to ask you something." Marley said closing the door slowly and looking completely serious. Kitty didn't like that.

"What is it?" Kitty said dropping on her bed and looking at Marley without worry on her eyes. What would Marley ask her? Was this another 'do you think Jake likes me' talk?

Marley took a big breath and looked at Kitty right in the eyes before throwing the bomb. "Is there something going on between you and… Ryder?"

Kitty felt how her breath got stuck in her throat and her eyes opened as wide as you can imagine. She never thought this moment will come, she didn't think it will actually ever happen. She looked at Marley and all the thoughts she had decided to put in the back of her mind were coming back and tormenting her once again. She had sworn herself to never talk about it, to never think about and to never go back to that place.

But Marley was looking at her and expecting an answer while she fought with the demons in her head.

"There's nothing." Kitty said sharply, turning her eyes to the TV on the wall –which was off-.

Marley walked to where Kitty was fuming, and sat next to her.

"Kitty, you know you can trust me and I know, whatever it is that happened between you two, is hunting you. Please, please, tell me what's wrong, I hate to see you like this." Marley said with a sweet voice and put a hand on her shoulder.

Kitty swallowed and looked at Marley. She knew she could trust Marley but she didn't know if she could bring herself to remember all those memories. With one last look at Marley, she knew what she had to do.

"You better get comfortable, this could take a while."

* * *

**Hello there once again!**

**I have been getting lots of views, and people putting this on their favorites and following the story, but I just have 3 reviews and that's kind of sad for me. I don't want to sound needy or anything, but when I write and people tell me what they think and expect from my work, it gives me more desire to continue; I am not going to stop writing because the ideas are floating to my mind faster than I thought they would, I usually take a whole week or more to write something but I have time and ideas, so why not?**

**Anyway, I really do hope you like this, I have to explain some stories and all.**

**I love you and thanks for the support!**

**See you next time!**


	5. Demons

Santana woke up at the sound of voices around her, and a loud, really loud, alarm. What was even that?

"Santana, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Santana really didn't want to open her eyes, but a perky and persistent little voice was talking and screaming in her ear. And then she remembered that she was not at her house anymore; she was at a clinic with 'roommates'. God, her life was perfect, wasn't it?

"I don't wanna…"Santana murmured and covered her face with her pillow. Her bed was soft and comfy and she didn't feel like waking up just yet.

"But you gotta! We gotta get to breakfast at 8:00 and I heard you had your first appointment with your new doctor at 9:00! So, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Brittany said jumping on Santana's bed with clearly no sense of personal space, but then again, who could hate that smiling blonde?

"Brittany, stop it!" Santana said throwing the pillow away and trying to sound angry but her face betrayed her when a smile appeared on her face. It felt nice to have someone who wasn't afraid or felt pity towards her. "I'm tired, it's too earl and my brain hasn't wake up yet."

"Well then make it wake up! Quinn is going to come in like, an hour! Rachel is always the first one to take a shower, and then I go and I guess you will be the last one." Brittany said smiling and dropping at Santana's side.

"That's not fair! I mean, just because I'm the newbie I have to have everything after everyone else?" Santana said faking madness and crunching her face in a grimace.

"Yes." Brittany said without doubt and with a tiny smile in her face "But on the bright side you get to be the roommate of the most awesome people in the world who won't say anything about your little escape last night."

Santana looked at Brittany with open eyes and saw the smile on her face.

"You knew?"

"Oh, yeah, I knew. You weren't as 'silent' as you think you were… and I woke up at midnight to go to the bathroom and you weren't on your bed."

"Did you tell anyone?" Santana asked feeling a little worried. First night there and she didn't want nurses and doctors tying her up on her bed at night so she won't walk around, she didn't think she could take it.

"Of course not, although I do think Rachel knows but she won't tell anyone if you tell her not to, and you better do it before going out of this room because she isn't really that good with secrets." Brittany said "And what did it take you so long to get here?"

Santana turned to look at the ceiling and sighed, remembering the night she met the guy with the green eyes and an exquisite heart. It was surreal and incredible how fast they seemed to connect –once she stopped being a b*tch- and found things that they have in common, like books and Harry Potter and old quotes. For a moment, she lost track of time and found the place rather interesting. She found herself smiling at the memory.

"Uhh, what are you smiling about? I don't think it has to do with the stars" Brittany said laughing and sitting on her elbows and looked at Santana expecting more of the story "Come on! Tell me! Did you meet someone interesting?" Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's childish antics.

"Why do you instantly assume that I met someone?"

"I don't know, call it a sixth sense." Brittany said shrugging and smiling "So? Tell me! I won't tell anyone and you can totally trust me, I can keep lots of secrets, it's not a problem to me at all!"

"I don't think it can be count as a secret… well, apart from the fact that we weren't supposed to be there but that's another story." Santana said not wanting to tell her what had happened last night, it was like a secret she wanted to keep for herself but then again, Brittany seemed trustworthy enough and she knew she had to open up if she wanted to survive being there. "It was a guy that was trying to feel some air too, I guess. He was sitting by the fountain and looking at the starts and well, we just stayed there talking, not a big deal."

"That's it?" Brittany said. She was a hopeless romantic and she was expecting Santana to said things like they hit it off right away and it was love at her sight, but it's Santana who we are talking about here and that was not gonna happen.

"Yeah, that's it." Santana said lifting her eyebrows. "Were you expecting a big story about how I met the love of my life or something?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Santana had to laugh at that because Brittany's way of believing in love and fairy tales was as sweet and pathetic at the same time as something can be.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you but nothing of that sort happened."

"That's too bad." Brittany said pouting "But don't worry! Maybe the mystery guy is the love of your life after all and all you gotta do is wait to see what happens."

"What I am going to wait to see is what we have for breakfast today." Santana said looking casually at the bathroom's door and praying for Rachel to hurry up.

"I don't get why you don't believe in love." Brittany said furrowing her eyebrows like not believing in happy ending was the most unnatural thing in the world. "Did something happen?"

"Life happened" Santana said without hesitation ad turned to look at Brittany ready to explain something like you explain the birds and bees to a 8 year old "Look Brittany, I don't care if you believe in love and happy endings and all the fairy tales, it's fine by me; but don't try to make me believe in them because it's not going to happen, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I grew up and realized that life is not like what you see in movies or read in a kid's book, life is tough and cruel. Look around you; do you think people like us were ever in those stories? Fairy tales are for princesses, not broken girls like us."

Brittany looked at her like her mother had just told her that she was adopted, and Santana started wondering if she had done the right thing. Brittany looked at her hands and started playing with her fingers, Santana thought she had actually break her when Brittany spoke up.

"When I was younger, people used to call me stupid at school because I didn't understand things as fast as they did, sometimes I said my ideas aloud and for them they were just crap. They pointed at me and called me all type of names and I couldn't do anything about it, they were more, much more and I was only one. Every day it was a leaving hell, I didn't want to go but mom told me that I couldn't give up like that because I would have let them win. But then, when I got home, I felt safe again. At night, before I went to sleep, my mom used to read and tell me all those stories about girls who were dreamers and fighters and how their lives weren't easy either, but then they got to live all those incredible adventures and do the things they always wanted, and in the process the found that one person who will be by their side without judgement, only love. And they got to be better persons because they inspired each other to be that. That was the only thing that kept me going besides my family, knowing that one day I could have all of that." Brittany stopped fidgeting and looked at Santana with a strong gaze "I know you don't believe in those things, I don't know why you don't but that won't change the fact that I do and I will never stop. And you have to know that, in all those stories the girl was never a princess, she was a simple girl who followed her dreams and desires, and just like my mother told me, a life without dreams is not life at all because you don't expect anything from anyone, including yourself." Santana never thought, it never crossed her mind, that someone like Brittany –bubbly, sweet, dreamer- could be so serious about things that seemed so irrelevant to her. "You are not going to be happy if you never wish to have a happy ending and I may not be able to change your mind, but just don't try to take that away from me."

Santana felt all of her fears and nightmares came to her and show them in front of her eyes.

She didn't want to admit that once, a long time ago, she dreamed of those things too. She dreamed of having a small family and leaving with the love of her life in a small house, travelling around the world and touching people's heart with music. But that was long before her father died and her world came crushing down, she realized life was not pink and suddenly, the colors left and all for her turned black.

_"You are my princess, Santana, my little princess. Daddy's princess"_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

Santana felt her eyes watering and her vision blurry, but she refused to cry, she refused to show weakness. Telling her tears to stay in her eyes, she stood up and got out of the room, only in her pajamas that were a short and a simple t-shirt.

Once outside she took a deep breath and told herself to calm down and let all those memories kept close in the dark place of her mind.

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

She looked around and noticed that there were no people outside, they were probably changing and preparing for breakfast. She silently thanked that and slide down the door with her head between her legs. She didn't want to get inside and see Brittany's eyes, because she knew that deep down, she actually wanted to believe she could still have her happy ending.

She wanted to scream, to kick and to run away. She had wanted to escape this thing she called life a long time ago but she never could, she never will. All those tears had been used and she knew that if she cried, she wouldn't be able to stop. She wanted to cry and fall in love, but she was afraid of falling too hard.

"Santana?" She heard her name and knew she had to look up.

When she did she found a worrying looking Blaine looking down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked and she wanted to tell him, she wanted to scream at him and share all her demons with him, but she couldn't. So she did what she always did: fake a smile.

"Hi Blaine, I'm perfectly fine, just needed some air." She knew she was a good faker, she had done it for years and no one ever noticed it; at least that's what she told herself. "What's the matter? Never seen a pretty girl in shorts?" She said winking at him. And don't get her wrong, she was not interested in him, not in that way, but that was part of her façade, flirting a little bit will do no harm to anyone.

Blaine looked at her but his expression didn't change, he walked over where she was sitting and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at the wall in front of them like they have known each other for years and they could tell all their secrets to one another without feeling ashamed.

"Nothing." Santana said a little bit harsher than she intended but she was not in the mood to talk about her feelings. Not now, not ever.

"You don't have to act like the strongest girl in the world that has no feelings. You are in here so we can help you, but we can't help you if you don't trust us."

"Last time I checked you weren't my nurse and I don't have to tell you anything, but if you want to talk to me about your crush on one of the patients." Santana said faking a smile and blinking over and over again.

That time Blaine actually laughed, Santana didn't understand why but he seemed so carefree it made her feel jealous.

"Well, I'm not really the cliché nurse who falls in love with one of their patients. And I'm gay and in a happy relationship so, I don't think you will have to listen to how difficult my love life is, don't worry."

Santana smiled and said "Well, I would like to say that I am surprised, but not really." After saying that, Blaine lifted his eyebrows in a confused expression and Santana hold a laugh "Too much gel to be straight."

"It keeps my hair in place and it looks nice, sue me!" Blaine said lifting his arm and smiling. It didn't offend him and he knew she meant no harm, so he took it as a joke.

"It sure looks nice." Santana said in a sarcastic tone but the smile didn't leave her face. She didn't need to talk, she felt something nice being around people who tried to understand her but knew when and where to say something, Blaine was just sitting by her side and that's was all she needed at that moment, to know she was not alone.

They sat there, enjoying the silence and feeling the breeze of the sweet morning in their faces. Santana was finally starting to calm down.

She turned her head to the right and saw the Sam guy walking (running?) to where they were. What does he wanted? No clue, and to be completely honest, she really didn't care.

"Blaine, Blaine!" He screamed running towards Blaine and Santana noticed his worried expression and how his eyes seemed to be darker. Blaine stood up instantly and she noticed that he was worried and on the verge of desperation. "Blaine! I don't know what to do!" Sam seemed so desperate and looked like he was about to cry, Santana was starting to worry too.

Blaine walked to where Sam was and put his hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down, but Santana knew that he was also trying to calm himself down. "Sam, Sam, calm down, what happened?" Blaine's voice was so steady and strong that Santana, right there, understood why he was a nurse.

"I-I was ju-just waking up a-and he was sh-shaking in his sleep and I-I tried waking him up and he was boiling and then I noticed the blood a-and I just… I didn't know what to do." Blaine eyes opened and Santana noticed his breath going unsteady. And then she remembered.

_"… Sam, my roommate…"_

"Santana, I'm sorry, I gotta go." Blaine said before grabbing Sam's arm and running to where he came from, but Santana didn't listen, her heart beats were faster and faster, she could her them inside her head and her eyes were just as open as Blaine's were.

_"… Sam, my roommate…"_

The guy Sam had been talking about was Sebastian, and she knew he wasn't alright.

Her mind got imagines of his smile, his green eyes and his brown hair. She didn't know why he was here, and he was the only one who didn't seem to care about her past, it wasn't like meeting a patient, it was like meeting a simple guy on a park. Maybe he got sick, maybe he had a cold… so many things crossed her mind but she refused to move. She knew that if she moved or start letting her mind think too much about it, things will not end well. But she had to get up, and with shaky legs, she entered the room again with unfocused eyes.

"Santana?" She heard people calling her but her mind wasn't there, her mind was travelling to a white room where a boy was coughing and bleeding and fighting to stay awake. She felt arms touching her and shaking her, but she couldn't get the picture of that smile of out her mind and then she remembered her dad. "Santana, what's going on? Are you okay? What happened?!"

The picture of her dad came to her mind and without knowing, everything turned black.

"Santana!"

* * *

She felt like she was waking up from a long dream, that's the first thing she remembered. Then everything became real and the pain in her head became noticeable. She couldn't open her eyes but she didn't want to, the darkness around her was bearable, the world outside wasn't.

"Santana, can you hear me?" She heard a woman's voice and knew that she had to open her eyes. She was still alive.

When she opened her eyes she noticed the white room and the curtains, she looked to her left and saw that machine they use to see the pulse of your heart and the thing on her arm. Waking up was agony.

"Hello there, Santana, how are you feeling?" Quinn asked holding a folder and smiling to her. Santana have always hated how they always asked that, how was she supposed to feel? I mean, hello, she was in a hospital, so of course her answer will be 'Have never felt better'.

Santana looked at her but didn't answer; she didn't feel like talking just yet.

"You had a panic attack and fainted, you have been unconscious for 2 hours." Quinn continued and wrote something on the folder and left it before walking closer to Santana. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Santana didn't want to talk about it, because she couldn't understand it herself. She just felt like something had stabbed her heart and left her with no soul. She looked at Quinn and Quinn was able to noticed the pain in her eyes and how she wasn't ready to talk.

"It's okay, rest for now. Your doctor will come here in a moment, just recover your strength. If you need anything, touch that red button beside your bed and I'll come as fast as I can." With one last smile, Quinn left the room.

Santana looked around but couldn't move, she noticed other beds but couldn't see anyone because of her position. She felt alone.

She felt her eyelids getting heavy and decided her body wasn't ready to wake up. She will have to talk to her 'doctor' in a while and she wasn't sure she wanted to be conscious for that. Maybe if she fell asleep, she could pretend she wasn't ready for a heart to heart talk.

"Are we always going to find each other?" She heard someone said before closing completely her mind and her body went stiff. That voice. "I thought you were strong enough and here you are, your second day here and you are already on the hospital of the clinic. Ironic, isn't it?"

Santana was afraid of looking up, but when she did, she found those green eyes and sweet smile looking at her. She didn't know why, but it was like a really heavy load has lifted of her shoulders.

She found herself smiling.

* * *

**Hello there!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated as fast as before, I haven't had that much of time, but here it is!**

**I wanna dedicate this to 'with a violet'. Girl, your PM was so unexpected and so sweet, it brought a smile to my face, thank you for support and love. I love you!**

**Also thanks to 'Doodle91xxx' for your review. I am getting to the Sebtana, but I don't like when the story develops too fast and is going to develop little by little.**

**Thank to you all for your support, the followers and people putting this in their favorites. I love you all!**

**Oh, and by the way, you may have noticed that my title for the chapters are usually lyrics to a song. Listen to the songs while reading, I pick them because the song explains the story of the character of the chapter. Or I may as well, put the songs. Yeah, let's do that.**

**So here:**

**Chapter 1: Ride - Lana del Rey**

**Chapter 2: Let It Go - Demi Lovato**

**Chapter 3: Enchanted - Taylor Swift**

**Chapter 4: Elastic Heart - Sia**

**Chapter 5: Demons - Imagine Dragons**

**See you next time!**


	6. Somebody that I Used to Know

Marley waited patiently until Kitty was ready to tell her the story that had been haunting her since it happened, no one knew how she felt because no one knew what had happened. Kitty was scared of telling someone and breaking down in the process, she didn't want people seeing her crying and realizing she was weak. Weakness will only bring more pain, and people will hurt her because they will know she was vulnerable.

But Marley was looking at her with a reassuring smile and giving her space, but not too much so she felt like she wasn't alone in this. Maybe she knew more of this than she did.

Kitty looked at Marley and felt her heart aching, her eyes were about to betray her and she knew she would have run away if it wasn't for the hand on her back. Taking a deep breath, she started telling the story she had kept on the shadows.

_Kitty Wilde was the golden girl, the Ice Queen of the school, the girl every girl wanted to be and the girl every boy wanted to be with. She was a senior, her last year in that school and she will be free to enjoy freedom and get away from all those losers around her, they weren't even her friends and she knew she didn't have any friends, they were just people trying to be known as 'popular' because they were with her and once she would walked away, she knew they will be talking about her and how awful she was. She didn't care though, she wasn't attached to any of them, not even to his so called 'boyfriend' –quarterback, hottie, rich kid- and it will be easy to leave them behind._

_Ryder Lynn, he wasn't anything like Kitty Wilde. No; he was sweet, he wasn't popular, he suffered from dyslexia and wasn't the smartest of students, he wasn't rich, he had some few good friends but most of people looked at him like he wasn't worthy of their time. It broke him, but he decided not to show it. He didn't have a girlfriend, girls usually never stopped to look at him twice, but he tried not to think about it too much and focused on passing the year with an 'okay' grade._

_She was a princess and he was a plebeian._

_They never crossed paths, she lived in a castle full of people admiring her and he lived far away from her, with his nose between trees and work. She never looked at him and he never thought of her as anything more as 'the Queen Bee'._

_They were still the same age and Cupid has his own way of doing things. He knows when and where to make people met their soulmates, he knows when to make those people see each other, but it's only his work to make them realize they exist to one another but he can't do much if they refused to see the obvious. _

_Kitty and Ryder met at the end of one game. Despite having trouble with his studies, Ryder took the opportunity to play football, he loved sports and football was one of his favorites. Apart from his teammates, even though he had the jacket and title deservedly won, no one knew of his existence on the field. _

_That day, Ryder promised himself that was going to change._

_It was an important game. That game determined if they went to the nationals. In most of the games, Ryder wasn't an important player, the coach left him on the bench most of the time but he knew he could do more, he knew he could win for his team, for his school and for himself._

_Ryder didn't really know if he will get to even be on the game for a second, but maybe it was luck, maybe it was the Gods above or maybe it was just destiny, but one of the central players got sick and it was Ryder's chance to shine._

_They were head to head with the other team most of the time, and the players didn't trust Ryder enough to throw the ball to him. Almost at the end of the game, William McKinley Titans only had one chance, the player with the ball was running to score, but two opposing players ran to him and he knew if he wanted to win, he had to pass the ball. Ryder was the closest. _

_Like his other teammates didn't pay attention to him, the other team didn't really bother with him. He was alone._

_He coughed the ball and ran as fast as his legs let him. _

_Everyone stood up, the coach held his breath, the cheerleaders stopped and looked at that unknown player running, who was player 10 anyway? _

_Kitty was one of the cheerleaders and she, even though wore her same stoic expression, was as confused and nervous as everyone else. _

_They won._

_At first, no one did anything, it was like time had suddenly stopped and no one moved. Then someone screamed and reality hit everyone's brain. McKinley had won and it was everything thanks to the mysterious number 10._

_The other players ran to Ryder and throw themselves over him, screaming and laughing. The cheerleaders ran to them and hugged, some kissed, them. The coach still couldn't believe it, but it was such a relief._

_Kitty stayed where she was, looking at the score without believing it. She didn't know number 10 but now she sure as hell was going to. She didn't think of his boyfriend walking to her and grabbing her arm strong enough to bruise._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Kitty screamed trying to get away from his tight grip._

_"Let's get out of here." Zac said gripping tighter and actually hurting her. He didn't look happy either, he was shaking and he was gritting his teeth. To say she was scared was a misunderstanding; she never got scared but the guy in front of her was scary enough to make her want to walk away as fast as she could._

_"What's the matter with you?" Kitty asked angrily unable to get away and started getting dragged to the boys' locker room. "Let go of me!"_

_Zac didn't listen to her and kept dragging her like a dog, Kitty didn't know what to do and no one seemed to notice the predicament she was in. They were too happy to see the little girl trying to escape from her boyfriend's grasp._

_"Zac!" She screamed again trying to knock some sense into him, with no luck. His eyes were full of rage, the monster inside him had finally got out._

_Once they were on the locker room, Zac looked the door and threw her to the wall. Kitty was left without air for a minute. He walked over to where she was and kissed her neck harshly, using his teeth, leaving marks all over her milky white skin. It was wet and disgusting, harsh and fast, and Kitty hated it. _

_Despite people's thinking, Kitty was a virgin and she had never gone too far. The farthest she had got was kissing and she wanted it to keep it that way. She had talked to Zac about it and he said he was okay with it, but the man in front of her was harsh and violent and didn't let her talk._

_"Zac, get away from me! What are you doing?" Kitty tried to shove him away but he grabbed her wrists and put them over her head, not letting his mouth out of her neck. "Zac!"_

_He started kissing her lower and lower. Kitty tried to kick him._

_He slapped her and everything became too real too fast._

_"Shut up, b*tch! You will do what I want when I want it, get that?" Zac screamed grabbing Kitty's jaw and making her look at him._

_She refused to cry, but she didn't want this. She was scared, she wanted to scream and kick and run away, but he wouldn't let her. She was alone._

_She stood still letting his hands travelled where they wanted and her eyes were getting watery. Is this really it?, she thought, is this really going to happen?_

_Ryder was walking to get his stuff. He was happy to see people congratulating him and actually noticing him, but he was tired and wanted to go home and tell his mother the great news._

_He walked to the locker room and tried to open the door. It was locked._

_Ryder frowned, it wasn't supposed to lock and he was sure they didn't let it lock. And then he heard a scream, a girl scream. _

_"Zac!"_

_Ryder frown depended and something inside him told him something was wrong. He knew he had to do something and fast._

_Now, Ryder thanked his big physique and kicked the door; once, twice, three times until it opened._

_He walked and what he saw almost made him throw up._

_The quarterback, Zac, was kissing Kitty's body, the head Cheerio and Queen of the school, who only had had her skirt and bra on._

_At first he thought it was their business, but then he saw Kitty's pained face and knew that Zac was being an idiot._

_Ryder walked over to them and grabbed him, throwing him into one of the lockers._

_"Stay away from her, pervert!" Ryder screamed, putting himself in front of Kitty, trying to protect her._

_Zac didn't react at first, he was speechless, no one had ever dared to disagree with him, he was the one who demanded respect and this kid went and hit him, telling him what to do. Then, he snapped._

_He thrown himself over Ryder and started to hit him, Zac was stronger and a little bit taller, but Ryder couldn't stand guys like him, and seeing him trying to get advantage of a girl made him sick in the stomach. That gave him enough motivation to kick his a*s._

_When Zac realized he was losing, he got away and screamed: "Fine, whatever, stay with this b*tch! She is not worthy anyway!" and walked away._

_No one said anything for a moment after Zac left. Kitty felt so exposed and vulnerable, and Ryder didn't exactly know what to do. Zac was an idiot, but even an idiot can make you feel less than them._

_Kitty shocked her head and grabbed her t-shirt without saying a word. She didn't want to stay in that room, where she had felt so scared and little, the guy had slapped her, not even her dad had slapped her, but she was too shocked to even react._

_She put it over her head slowly, still and walked to the door, not looking back._

_Before leaving, she stopped but didn't turn around, and said "Thank you."_

_Ryder did turn around and saw how she disappeared in the shadows._

_He chased her._

_"Hey, wait!" He screamed trying to catch her. _

_She didn't hear him though, and if she did, she didn't stop walking. She wanted to get away from that place as fast as she could, she wanted to get to her car and drive away._

_When she got to the parking lot, he was just behind her._

_Just before she opened her door, he stopped her._

_"Hey!" He screamed once again and this time, she looked at him. Ryder didn't really know what cause him to chase her, but he knew he had to. There was something about her eyes that made him realize she did have a heart. Kitty waited for him to say something without saying anything. _

_Ryder walked to the other side of the car so he stood in front of her and said: "Want to drive away?"_

_She still can't explain what made her do it, what made her said what she said, what made him trust her; but she can tell you, that's where everything started it._

_"Okay." She said and the next thing she knew she was in her car, driving to God knows where with the guy who saved her. "I'm Kitty, by the way." She said with her eyes fixed on the road. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to drive until her butt hurt._

_"I know." Ryder said without really thinking and Kitty arched one eyebrow. "I mean, everybody knows your name."_

_"Oh, really?" Kitty asked smirking. She knew it and he knew it, she only wanted to play. "Well, I know my name and you know my name, but I still haven't caught your name."_

_"Ryder, Ryder Lynn." Ryder said looking through the window and asking himself what had gotten into him to get into her car. He didn't have an answer._

_"Okay, Bieber." Kitty said smiling and it was Ryder's turn to arch his eyebrow. "Your hair is really Justin Bieber, you know? Are you a fan of him?"_

_"Who?" Ryder asked._

_"Are you for real?" Kitty gasped. "You don't know who Justin Bieber is?"_

_"Hmm, should I?"_

_"Well, for starters you got his hair and yeah you should." Kitty said faking astonishment._

_"It seems that you like him."_

_"No, I don't. He sucks and sings like a girl, but he is still famous and you got his hair, so yeah, you embarrassed me."_

_Ryder laughed. "Really? Do I embarrass you?"_

_"Yeah, pretty much." Kitty said without doubt but noticing his playful tone. "I mean, he did say he was going to be the next Michael Jackson."_

_"What?" Ryder said confused. "I thought you said he sucks."_

_"He does, but he still said that. Can't blame the kid for dreaming too high." Kitty said turning the radio and trying to find some station that had put one of the Bieber's songs. When he found it, of course it had been 'Baby'._

_Ryder listened to the song, looking at the radio like Justin was there singing. He stayed silent for a few moments, and then he looked at her._

_"Is that really a dude?" Ryder asked feeling more confused. He didn't want to be rude but that guy sounded like he was eight and got famous when he wasn't even old enough._

_"Yep." Kitty said smirking. _

_"And he wants to be the next Michael Jackson?" Ryder asked now feeling disgusted. Michael was a legend, the King of Pop, he could dance, sing and do things that no one else could and this little dude that haven't even gone through puberty wanted to be the next Michael? Ryder was pretty sure that Michael was writhing in his grave._

_"Yep"_

_"Are you kidding me? In your dreams, dude!" Ryder screamed at the radio like Justin will hear him. _

_"You know he can't hear your, right?" Kitty said rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. This guy didn't seem to care if people thought of him as stupid or dumb, he said what his mind told him too and Kitty, even though didn't know him, she felt like he was someone that she will enjoy being with._

_"I am so ashamed of my hair now." Ryder whispered under his breath and Kitty laughed._

_"Are you going to change it?"_

_"I wish I could but it makes me look good, right?"_

_"Yeah, sure." Kitty said sarcastically and Ryder made an offended face but Kitty only laughed and eventually, he laughed with her._

_It's really difficult to find someone who gets you and you get, someone that you don't really know that much about and seems so different from you but at the same time, they are the same. It's difficult, but not impossible._

_Ryder told Kitty some directions, and because Kitty didn't really have anywhere to go, she drove where Ryder told her to. She had never followed anyone, when someone told her what to do, she will laugh and insult them, but Ryder had saved her. He had saved her._

_She drove around; they were singing the songs that the radio will let them hear. They laughed and let the breeze caress their skin._

_Kitty noticed they were leaving the city behind, but she told herself there was nothing to worry about. Zac wasn't there._

_"Right here." Ryder said pointing to what seemed to be a beach. _

_Kitty wasn't a big fan of the beach, but then again, she had never gone to the beach much. Her parents were too busy to drive her and she spent most of her childhood playing with dolls in the privacy of her room. When her mother tucked her in bed and Kitty asked for a story, she will fall asleep in the middle of it. Kitty didn't judge her, she knew her mom was busy and tired, but she wanted to know what happened to the rest of the story; most of the time, she made her own stories and tell them in her head._

_Her mother stopped tucking her in, her father stopped kissing her on the forehead when she went to bed, but she knew they loved her, they were just busy and she understood._

_Ryder unbuckled his belt and went out. Kitty saw how he looked at the sea with peaceful eyes and followed him._

_"My brother used to take me here when I was younger. We will play and run feeling the sand under our feet. When I was sad or angry, he will take me here and let me get my frustration out." Ryder said with a sad smile. "He was a great man." _

_Kitty saw how Ryder eyes seemed so distant and how his face turned into a blank one. He was thinking about his big brother and how he wasn't with him anymore. _

_Kitty looked at him and felt his pain. She wasn't one to comfort people, she had never done it, not really had to, but when she was him suffering, something broke inside of her._

_Kitty put her hand in his arm and made gentle movements, trying to calm him down._

_He looked at her and smiled._

_He took her hand and walked with her to the sunset._

_Have you ever been in the beach when the sun is leaving? If you haven't you can't imagine how beautiful and magical it is._

_He sat in the sand with her by his side._

_They didn't need to say anything. The sky was their only witnessed._

_Kitty looked at the sky and felt something inside her, the memory of the monster in the locker room was coming back to her, if Ryder hadn't been there, God knows what would have happened. Kitty felt her chest aching and her eyes blurring._

_She broke._

_The tears started pouring out of her eyes without her permission; she couldn't do anything to stop her mind from wandering to dark places._

_Ryder looked at her and noticed her blank stare and the tears running down her face. He put his arm around her and let Kitty cry on his chest._

_She wasn't used to do this, she never cried in front of people, that showed weakness and she was nothing but weak._

_But after all, big girls cry when their hearts are breaking._

_He didn't say anything, he only held her and that was enough for her. She felt safe in his arms._

_That's how their story started._

_Kitty was never the person she was around other with Ryder, he was the only one who saw the real her, the Kitty that was smart and actually had a heart. Kitty even helped Ryder with his studies and Ryder made Kitty feel like a normal girl again._

_At first it was tough. Zac didn't leave Kitty alone but it only took another one of Ryder's lessons to put him in place. He never bothered Kitty again._

_No one else knew about their secret friendship. The Queen couldn't be seen with a plebeian. The only ones that shared their secret where the walls and them, and that's everything they needed. _

_Ryder stared spending most of his free time in Kitty's house; he kept her company every day after school. They will cook and made a mess in the kitchen laughing at how ridiculous they saw with flour all over their hair. They will sit and watch a movie, every Friday they will watch a bad one, they called it 'Black Friday'. They will study for the exams together and dance to ridiculous music. _

_They didn't feel alone anymore, they had each other._

_The night of their first kiss was one of those Saturdays Ryder will take Kitty to one of his 'secret places' and tell her stories. Kitty loved to hear his stories about dragons and princess and princes and love at the end. _

_They lie on the cold grass and looked at the stars. _

_Ryder looked at her face and smiled. He figured he was in love with her a few weeks ago and she never left his mind ever since, she was an intruder but he liked having her there. Maybe if you can't get someone out of your head, it's because they belong there._

_Kitty felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him. She smiled at him._

_"What?" She asked._

_"Nothing, it's just that you are really beautiful." Ryder said with a tiny smile. Kitty had never blushed but she did that one time. Ryder was the only one who could make her do those things, he was the only one who she truly could say she cared about. "Are you blushing?" Ryder asked with a little laugh. He thought she looked more adorable, if that was even possible._

_"No, shut up!" Kitty said playfully punching him in his shoulder._

_He looked at her and knew it was the perfect time to tell her how he really felt towards her. The sky was beautiful and full of stars, like it knew what he was about to do and wanted him to have the perfect environment._

_He grabbed her from her waist and pulled her over him. He smiled at her confused expression._

_"You really are beautiful." He said looking into her eyes, before slowly closing the gap between them and kissing her. Her lips were soft and his lips were gentle, like he knew she was made of porcelain and didn't want to break her._

_Kitty was shocked at first, she wasn't expecting any of this but it was Ryder, and she was in love with him, totally and completely in love with him since the very first moment._

_She kissed him back._

_It was sweet, gentle and full of love. Kitty wasn't used to that, she was used to harsh and lustful, but Ryder, he was different, he was better. They smiled in the kiss and let the night take their secret away._

_Kitty could finally say she knew what happiness was about. She could finally understand what people talked when they talked about love._

_Their relationship didn't change much apart from the kisses and romantic affection; they had always felt attached to one another since the very beginning._

_People started noticing their relationship and they decided they didn't have to hide anymore. They walked hand-in-hand in the hallways and noticed everyone surprised expression. _

_The Queen and the plebeian were together. No one could believe it._

_Like every other relationship, it started perfectly fine, they were walking on clouds and no one else mattered. The world was only theirs._

_They went to the beach every weekend, they spent all their time together, at football games he had his personal cheerleader, Ryder's grades started getting up, Kitty wasn't mean to everyone anymore, they played like little kids in the kitchen and in her garden, they shared kisses with the sun up and when the moon would come out, she cooked cookies to him and Ryder will text her 'Good morning, beautiful' and 'Good night, princess' every day. They were perfect for one another._

_"I love you" Ryder said for the first time when they were watching 'Titanic' and she was laying in his arms._

_Kitty was surprised at first, she looked at him speechless and saw his gentle smile. She believed him._

_"I love you too." She said kissing him lightly._

_But every chapter has to end._

_Suddenly, girls from around school started noticing Ryder, they started talking to him when a game finished, blocking Kitty and her usual hug, they started flirting with him. Ryder was too nice to noticed anything, he thought they were being nice girls, but Kitty hated it._

_She had never felt jealously, she didn't have to, her ex-boyfriends didn't mean anything to her, but Ryder, he was different, he made her genuinely happy and she didn't want to lose him; not there not never._

_She tried to tell herself everything was going to be okay, that she could trust him with her soul and heart, that he was different and that she had to control her emotions._

_It didn't matter that she wasn't the one to hug him after a game anymore, it didn't matter that she had to wait for him at the parking lot for 10 min. because the girls wouldn't let him leave, it didn't matter that he didn't do anything. It was fine, it was alright, it was perfect._

_One day she was waiting in the parking lot like always and Zac was the one to get closer to her with those blue eyes of him and malice smile. Kitty refused to run._

_"Well, well, well, look who is alone all over again." Zac said with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk. _

_"What do you want?" Kitty said with anger and disgust in her voice. She didn't want to do anything with Zac for the rest of her life. _

_"Don't think too much into it, Wilde. I only came here to let you know that you should be prepared." He said with the same smirk in that face of him. Someone could be handsome but with a dark heart like Zac had, it wasn't worth it._

_"Prepared for what?" Kitty asked raising her perfect eyebrow._

_"To be left alone, Wilde, that little boyfriend of yours is going to leave you sooner or later."_

_"You have no right to say that!" She screamed at him feeling little once again. He didn't need to hear that, especially from him._

_"Oh, but I'm only telling you the truth. He is getting popular and one day, he is gonna get bored of you and leave you." Zac said before walking away leaving Kitty with more and more questions in her mind. She didn't want to lose Ryder, she knew she wouldn't be able to take it._

_Ryder appeared 10 min. later and he noticed there was something off with Kitty. She was sitting in her car grabbing the helm and looking at the space. Ryder opened the passenger's door but Kitty didn't react, she didn't kiss his cheek like she always did, she didn't greeted him with a 'hello, babe', she only turned on the engine and left the school behind._

_Ryder looked at her confused, he couldn't understand what was bothering her. He thought she had been alright that morning._

_"Kitty, are you okay?" He asked her with worry in his voice and she refused to cry, she refused to tell him her fears. She started treating him like all of her other boyfriends._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." She said sharply. She didn't even know why she was angry at him, he hadn't done anything wrong but the only thought of him leaving her made her feel desperate inside._

_"What's wrong?" He asked still worried. He loved her and he hated seeing her sad, it was his job to make her happy._

_"I said I'm fine!" Kitty snapped hitting the helm. Ryder was surprised that she had screamed at him, she had never done that. They never really fought, they were perfect, weren't they?_

_Kitty felt bad the moment she screamed at him and saw his hurt face, but she refused to be the first one to get hurt. She was only afraid of losing him._

_They were silent the rest of the ride, with no music or words exchanged between them, it was like they were strangers._

_Kitty didn't want to be with him for a while; she needed time to think and cleared her mind. She dropped him at his house._

_Ryder looked at his house with confused eyes, he hadn't gone straight to his house after school months ago, he was always with Kitty until 8 or 9 p.m. and now she was leaving him like nothing was wrong._

_He looked at her, trying to understand what he had done wrong, but she wasn't looking at him._

_He left her car without a word._

_Kitty didn't receive a 'Good night, princess' that night and she felt like crying, screaming and dying, but she didn't do that, she dropped in her bed and turned off the lights. That night, she sleep a dreamless sleep._

_The next day, she didn't receive a 'Good morning, beautiful' also. She went to school and didn't find him waiting for her at the front door with an open hand and a sweet smile. Her heart started breaking._

_When she entered to school without him by his side, she felt lonely. She tried to find him in the crowd of students to apologize for snapping at him, she saw him talking to Marissa._

_Kitty stopped dead in her tracks looking at the scene in front of her. Marissa was a smart girl, athletic, sweet, pretty and everyone liked her. Ryder was smiling and talking with her like they had known each other from years, Marissa was smiling and swirling her hair in one hand. She was flirting with him and he didn't see it._

_Kitty hated Marissa since a long time ago, Marissa was always better than her in everything and once she found something she could keep for herself, Marissa came with her golden her and long body to take it away from her._

_She hated her a little bit more._

_Kitty turned on her heels and walked to her class, she didn't have time for Ryder and she knew he didn't have time for her._

_Couple or not, they acted like strangers the whole day. They didn't face each other and when they did, they wouldn't even react to the others presence._

_At the end of the day, he walked to her car like always and was left at his house without a word._

_The texts from Ryder to Kitty weren't sent; they slept in their cold beds without dreaming, without crying. Ryder stopped going to Kitty's car after school and he walked home with Marissa by his side, he didn't wait for her at the school's door anymore, Kitty didn't cheer especially for him every game, she left alone in the car that she thought was now too big for herself, Kitty stopped helping Ryder with his studies, Ryder stopped telling her fairytales._

_Slowly, they were drifting apart._

_One day, Kitty saw Marissa kissing Ryder's cheek and she broke._

_That day, Ryder went to Kitty's house like she asked him to and hell broke loose._

_"What were you doing with her?" Kitty screamed at him once they were alone in that house that months ago witnessed their love._

_"What's the problem?" Ryder asked defensibly. Kitty didn't even talk to him anymore; she treated him like she didn't even know who he was. He needed help and Marissa was there for him, he couldn't understand the problem._

_"Don't you see it, Ryder? She is only messing with me! She is using you! She knows you are with me and she wants to break that to bother me!" Kitty screamed at him clutching her fists. He was so blind._

_"What?" Ryder asked with anger in his voice._

_"It's the truth! Why do you think she has been getting closer to you?"_

_"Not everything is about you, Kitty." He said harshly and she didn't recognize him. Ryder always treated her like the most precious thing in his world, who was that man looking at her with anger and talking to her like any other girl? _

_"Do you think I'm lying?" She asked with the little voice that could get out of her._

_"I know you are lying. Stop being a b*tch for once, Marissa is nice and sweet, you wouldn't know" Ryder said out of anger and he regretted the second those words came out of his mouth. Kitty looked at him with sadness and confusion all over her face. Ryder's eyes opened wide, realizing what he said and he tried walking closer to her. "Kitty, I'm sorry…" He started saying._

_Kitty looked at her feet and whispered "Get out."_

_Ryder didn't listen and kept walking to where she was like he was walking on crystal. When he was about to touch her arm, she got away and screamed "Get out of my house!"_

_He looked at her and she looked at him. That moment they knew, they just knew, it was over._

_Ryder left without saying a word and Kitty stayed in that cold floor, crying and feeling broken. She felt like her heart had been taken from her._

_Everything changed after that._

_They were strangers._

_Ryder started going out with Marissa and Kitty felt like she hadn't meant a thing to him while, for her, he was her everything._

_She promised herself she will never fall in love again. Love didn't exist, love was something people made up so you can expect something when you grow up, love was a joke._

_Big girls cry when their heart is breaking._

* * *

**Hello there!**

**New chapter, yay!**

**I know, I know, you all want Sebtana; but like I said before, be patient with me because this will develop little by little.**

**Songs of this chapter:**

**\- Big Girls Cry - Sia**

**\- Somebody that I used to Know - Goyte**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! I finally got to tell what happened between Ryder and Kitty.**

**Love you all and see you next time!**


	7. Little Talks

Santana looked at Sebastian with a smile on her face. He didn't seem so bad, he was pale, well, paler but beside that, he seemed fine in her eyes. She wanted to get up and hug him, why? She can't answer that, but she felt a little better knowing that he was okay.

"Why are you here?" He asked her, she noticed that he had a tube in his arm, it was serum. Santana didn't know that Sebastian was having one of his bad days, she still didn't know why he was there after all, but Sebastian was a cheerful person, even though he was suffering inside, he will smile and act like his whole body wasn't hurting him.

Santana looked at his arms instead of his face. What was she supposed to say? I had a panic attack when I heard you were on trouble. Not the best idea. Even in her head it sounded pathetic.

"I could ask you the same thing." She answered looking up and trying to smirk. Maybe she could delay the question enough to make him forget about it.

Sebastian looked at the window for a moment before turning to look at her with one of his best smiles.

"It wasn't the best of mornings." He said in a quiet tone. His body was there but his mind was somewhere far away. The last thing Santana wanted was to make him uncomfortable, he had been nothing but nice to her, making her feel free and happy for a few moments and forgetting the place they were in, it was her time to return the favor.

In Sebastian head, he was scared of his own disease, it was like living in your own cage and your own body was against yourself, trying to fight against the pain and creating more and more. Sebastian didn't want people to know because he just knew that they will look at him with those pitiful eyes and sadness all over their faces. He was tired of that.

"I had a panic attack." Santana said playing with her fingers and Sebastian raised one eyebrow. "Don't ask me why, I don't even know why." She lied, it was the safest escape.

"Are you already panicking about being here? Wow, and here I thought you were the coolest woman on earth." Sebastian said with a playful tone.

"Actually, I am, it's just that I didn't like finding myself with the right top and freaked out." She said sarcastically. Sebastian only smiled at her, she wasn't use to that, she was use to people rolling their eyes at her and calling her names behind her back, but this guy, this little guy with a meerkat face only smiled at her sarcastic remarks like it wasn't a big deal. Really, who is this guy?, Santana thought. "Why are you in the clinic?" Before she could stop herself, she found herself asking that infamous question.

"I thought we weren't going to be like those people who asked you that like it was something as important as your name."

"Well, that was before I heard your roommate being frightened to dead about you." Santana said and cursed herself from having that big mouth of hers. Now he knew she had heard something about him that morning.

"You mean Sam?" Sebastian asked arching his eyebrows "When did you ever got to talk with him?"

Santana was trapped and she knew she will have to tell the truth. Darn her and her mouth.

"We didn't exactly talk… I mean, he was looking for Blaine and he was with me so-"

"You evesdropped, didn't you?" Sebastian asked with a smirk plastered in that perfect face of him. "Don't worry, it's not a big deal." Sure, Santana thought, because waking up shaking, boiling and bleeding was so normal. "Tell you what, you don't tell me your reason for being here and I don't tell you why I am here, sounds fair?"

"Okay." She said nodding. It was better to keep everything about that as a secret, they wouldn't treat each other like sick people, just people.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Sebastian asked happily. Santana refused to smile at his childish antics but darn, he was adorable.

"How old are you? Six?" Santana asked rolling her eyes and shaking her head but that smile didn't leave her face.

"Hmm, who knows?" Sebastian said putting a thoughtful face. "But 20 questions is such a fun game, it helps people get to know each other!"

"Are you sure you are not six?" Santana was being mean, like always, but of all people she could be with, she was alright with him keeping her company.

"Like I said, I am not. Come on, I will start!" Santana rolled her eyes once again but didn't say anything, she did wanted to get to know this guy if she was going to be with him; last time that she thought she knew something about him, it was all wrong. "So, what's your full name?"

"Are you really wasting one question on that?"

"Just answer it!"

"Fine, Santana Lopez."

"Was that so hard?" He asked playfully.

"It was stupid, but I will let it pass." She said. "Now it's my turn, so prepare yourself, Flynn Rider."

"Flynn Rider? Are you serious?" Sebastian said not believing his own ears when that girl called him the name of a Disney character. "I thought you weren't a Disney fan, Pocahontas."

"Bite me." Santana said and growled "Anyway, let's see, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Sebastian said easily. He had loved blue since he was a little kid, his parents painted his room blue with stars and he loved it because it reminded him of them, it reminded him of the sky and hope. Blue was the color of peace and hope he needed to keep fighting. Blue was his parents hugging him and telling him they loved him. Blue was heaven.

"Aren't you just like Prince Charming?" Santana said with the smirk of hers. It was a stupid game for teenagers who didn't know what to talk about, but with him, everything that was stupid, didn't feel stupid enough to walk away.

"I try my best." Sebastian said cheekily.

Santana laughed and let her head fall into the pillow. It wasn't even that funny but it was so easy to be with him that it was to the border of being ridiculous. Her laugh was contagious and intoxicating, he smiled at her and how happy she looked. He knew how difficult it was to be happy when you felt like you had been taken from your 'normal' life to a place where most things were white and everyone asked you what you had. That's why no one knew about his 'condition', just nurses and doctors, and he was going to keep it that way.

Santana stopped laughing and looked at Sebastian once again.

"Well, it's my turn, isn't it?" Sebastian asked thoughtfully. So, yeah, maybe playing 20 questions was a little childish but Sebastian felt like that could help him to know more of here. Normally, people talk about those things before sharing family stuff or more personal things; they were not normal, they started with the personal stuff and were now trying to figure it out the simple stuff. "Hmm, what is your favorite food?"

"Aren't you going to ask me what my favorite color is?"

"I'm trying to keep things interesting and asking different things that you ask, I'm saving that one for later."

"Fine, fine, whatever… sweets."

"Sweets? That will rot your teeth." Sebastian said shaking his head in disapproval but that darn smile never let his face. Santana was starting to think it didn't matter what people did, he will be always smiling. Happy or not.

"It's not like I eat them all the time, just when I feel like it. I haven't eaten a cookie in a while, it's just so sad…"

"Maybe someday I will cook something for you." Sebastian said and Santana thought he was kidding, he looked at him with an arch eyebrow but Sebastian wasn't kidding at all, he was dead serious.

"You cook?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know, it's not really common for guys to cook…"

"That's a stereotype and you know it." Sebastian said pointing an accusing finger at him "Guys can cook, and I'm one of them. I don't wanna brag but I sure am one hell of a cook."

"Of course you are." Santana said smiling slightly.

'It's the true! My parents travelled a lot and my grandma used to live in France, so when they had to leave, they sent me and my little sister to France to spend some 'quality time with your grandma'." Sebastian said with a ghost of a smile, the memories of those happy times coming back into his mind. Those times when he knew his parents will be coming back for him, those times when he didn't even imagine losing them; and one of those times, they didn't come back. "Like Annie was really young, grandma taught me how to cook and in the process, I even learnt some French."

"Really? Then say something in French." Santana said. She have always taught that French was a beautiful language, even though it was the 'language of love' or whatever, she thought that it was really 'classy', everything that was say in French was sweet, they could be insulting you for all you know and it will still sound sweet and polite.

"Well… J'aime le fromage." Sebastian said with a really cute accent and Santana almost blush, whatever he had said, it was lovely. And then Santana shut herself up, because, really? The things accents did to her…

"What does that even mean?" Santana asked after coming back to reality.

"I like cheese." Sebastian said with a teasing smile and Santana almost hit herself, right there and then. 'I like cheese'? Has she really gotten all flustered for a 'I like cheese'? Now she was feeling stupid and wanted to throw herself at Sebastian, to strangle him.

"Eres un idiota…" Santana said under her breath but Sebastian was able to hear her. He looked at her with a confused expression, Santana didn't even notice that she had spoken in Spanish, it happened sometimes when she said something without thinking, she spoke in her first language. She wasn't trying to say something in Spanish, she really wasn't, but it came out and now Sebastian was looking at her with a question mark above his head, if it was an anime or something like that.

"Whatttt?" Sebastian asked with a cute tone, tilting his head to one side in a really adorable way.

French, Italian, Greek; he could understand, but Spanish, God knew the only thing he could understand was 'hola' and when he tried to say it, it actually came like more of a 'lola'. Sebastian really tried to avoid anything to do with that language, knowing he wasn't able to learn it, made him feel really stupid. It wasn't something he wanted to feel.

In Santana's mind, this guy was freaking adorable. How could he be more perfect?

He looked so confused and it made her want to smile.

"Sorry, it slipped…" Santana said trying to avoid looking at his eyes, she knew if she looked she will break and tell him all he wanted. Stupid, yeah; impossible, not really.

"What does it mean? I don't really speak Spanish…" Sebastian said trying to catch her eyes but failing at it miserable.

Santana didn't want to tell him, if you don't know Spanish you wouldn't understand what she said. It's not even that bad, sure, she insulted him but it's not something that will make someone run away crying.

She looked at him with those black eyes of hers and found him with that same confused expression. It wasn't supposed to make her want to hug him, she wanted to punch him. Really, really hard.

Right in the face if it was possible.

"You're an idiot." Santana said with the teasing smile of hers and though his eyes were shinning.

Have you ever heard that cliché thing they said about soulmates? Some said that you know you have met your soulmate when your chest hurts and your belly is full of butterflies –which, gross-, other said that you can't keep too long away from them, and other said, it's when you see gold in their eyes.

Now, the last one is probably the least possible to happen. See gold eyes on someone? Just in fairytales, Santana though, but she could swear, everything she has hear about those sappy things, every story about love that people told her, every little thing written in magazines and books, every myth, every movie… it was becoming true right in front of her eyes.

Maybe it was the tired talking, maybe it was the loneliness, maybe it was the fear; but she suddenly felt like she has never seen color in her life until now. Until those green sweet eyes locked with hers and she actually took time to think about it, to savor the moment, to understand that the person in front of her wasn't someone as easy to read as she though, to notice that all those feelings she had: loneliness, disbelief, pain, fear; were in his eyes too.

She thought that maybe all those stories, were not only stories after all. They were memories.

Santana didn't want to accept it.

Acceptation means realization, realization means thinking about it, thinking about it means falling; and Santana Lopez didn't believe in love.

She shook her head and looked at him with the same façade she put for everybody else.

_He is like everybody else_, she told herself, _nothing changes_.

Not even she could believe that.

Sebastian looked at her for a minute. Time had stopped and every little beautiful thing was reflected on her eyes. He never thought Spanish could sound so good, until now.

They didn't say anything, maybe it was the fear of saying something that will mess things up, maybe it was the fact they feared their voices will break, or maybe it was just typical fear when you realize there might be someone out there that can fill you and understand you the way no one else can.

They felt a bond.

The door cracked open and the two of them turned their heads to see who was coming through it.

"Bastian!" A sweet and little voice screamed. Santana saw a little girl with blonde hair and the same green eyes as Sebastian came through the door. She was wearing a cute read dress and had a red ribbon on her small head. She run to where Sebastian was laying and waiting for her with open arms, the little girl jump into his arms and Santana was starting to question why she always though kids were a bother.

"Hey there, Annie." Sebastian said kissing her cheek while letting her sat in the bed with him. He started kissing all over her face while the little girl giggled, Santana didn't know why, but she sure looked like an angel.

The door opened once again and an old woman came through it with a tired and sweet smile.

"Oh, Annie, how many times do I have to tell you to wait for me?" The woman said with an accusing finger, but the smile never left her face, walking to Sebastian's bed.

"But Grandma, I wanted to see Bastian!" The little girl said cuddling closer to Sebastian and pouting.

Santana almost 'aww'… _almost_.

"I know you do, sweetheart, but you still have to wait for me." The woman said sitting in the chair next to Sebastian's bed.

The little girl hid her face in Sebastian's embrace and he only laughed and looked at the old woman with an apologetic smile.

The woman only shrugged and patted the little girl's head, who refused to let go of Sebastian.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" The woman asked looking at Sebastian with a knowing look.

Santana felt like an intruder, watching the old woman and the little girl talking to Sebastian –she now realized that they were his grandma and little sister- like they have been dying to see him for ages. She looked how their eyes were full of love, how the little girl seemed broken without Sebastian by her side, how she refused to let go because she feared she wouldn't see him anymore.

Family love.

It was something she used to have; it was something nobody can explain perfectly. If you haven't had it, then you can't even imagine how it feels.

Santana wanted to leave, she didn't want to see that scenario, she knew her mind will drift to those memories she kept and she didn't want to cry. It didn't matter she didn't know when she will be able to see her brother and well, even though she didn't want to admit it, her mother again. She was scared they will not be coming back for her, maybe that was their way of getting rid of her. Maybe that was their plan all along.

She looked away before she would start thinking more about it. She refused to leave her fears take over her again.

"-Santana" She wasn't paying attention, but she could hear how someone said his name, how Sebastian said his name; but it didn't feel like she was calling her, it felt like he was talking about her. She turned around and saw how the woman and little girl were now looking at her, the woman with a smile and the little girl with a frown, while Sebastian was gesturing towards her.

She looked at him with a confused frown but he was only smiling at her with those sweet green eyes of him, like he knew what she will do, what she will do and his smile was the only thing she need to be reassured everything will be okay.

Maybe it would.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Santana." The woman said "My name is Diane Smythe, but you can call me Grandma Smythe." She ended with a sweet smile. She seemed to be in her late sixties, maybe, but she was well reserved. She was a pretty woman, with her brown hair and blue eyes, and that smile that brought peace to Santana just like Sebastian's did. Maybe it was in the family to be trustworthy.

"The pleasure is mine, Grandma Smythe." Santana said smiling slightly. The woman looked let her eyes wander around her with, without saying anything. Suddenly, Santana felt really self-conscious. "I'm sorry I can't stand up and greet you the way I should, but I'm not supposed to…" Santana said playing with her fingers.

The woman shot her eyes back to her face and shook her head. "Oh no, sweetie, it's okay, I understand." Then she turned to look at the little girl and gave her a look, probably telling her to say something and be nice. "Annie, say hi to Santana." She said with a stern look that left no space for arguments.

Santana looked at Annie and smiled at her, she thought it was a reassuring smile but the girl looked at her with a frown that wasn't really pretty, and it was directed only towards her. To say that she was confused didn't even fill the space, Santana haven't done anything wrong –or so she thought-, but Annie looked at her with such an intense stare that will send her to the grave if looks could kill.

Sebastian looked at his little sister with a raised eyebrow, not understanding a thing. Annie had always been the sweet little girl everybody loved, the polite girl who made old people thought that not everything was lost for the youth, the girl who will always smile at you and make you want to hug her. But that little girl, with the frown and intense eyes, looking at Santana like she had just took the last cookie.

Sebastian couldn't understand a thing.

"Hmm, Annie, are you okay?" He asked her trying to turn her around so he could face her, but she refused to let go of his shirt, like she was scared he will vanished if she did.

"I don't like her." Annie said without leaving her eyes off Santana. She sounded so serious that Santana wanted to cringe, she hasn't even say a word to her and she already hated her? Yeah, that's when she remembered why she didn't like kids that much.

"What?" Sebastian asked feeling more confused by the second. Annie has never been that way, she has always been a nice little girl, but she was just looking at Santana so mad. He was lost. "Why?"

"I just don't."

Santana was really feeling the need to show that girl how to treat older people, but she couldn't.

She had some manners… not like _'other'_ people.

No one specific.

"Annie, you can't just don't like someone like that…" Sebastian tried to put some sense in her head. It was not working.

"I just don't!" She screamed before taking Sebastian's arms off her, getting down and running away.

Santana was now really, really confused…

Grandma Smythe sighed and let her head down in her hands.

"What am I going to do with that little girl?" She whispered under her breath before standing "Well, Santana, it was really nice meeting you, I wish we could talk more but now I have find my troublesome granddaughter." She said smiling to Santana and she felt a little better. "I'll come back in a while." She said to Sebastian, kissing his temple.

"Sure, Grandma." He said smiling to her and soon she disappeared behind the door.

Santana looked at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow, because really? "What just happened?"

"I wish I could answer that…" Sebastian said sighing. "She is usually so well behave… I just don't know."

Santana rolled her eyes but try to smile, trying to show him it was not that big of a deal.

Sebastian seemed to think it was and she wanted to slap him and get some reason into that big head of him.

Really, it wasn't that big of a deal, Santana was used to people not liking her. Whatever that girl had seen it her wasn't something other people had seen before.

There was a knock on the door and Santana turned to look at it. Was that girl back to say some things about her?

But not, it wasn't her…

It was a guy, in her thirties with a white coat and glasses (which, nerdy much?) and a notepad.

"Well, hello there. My name is Dr. Schuester, but you can call me Will. I will be your doctor from now on." He said smiling and walking closer to Santana's bed, waving at Sebastian who only smiled.

There was only one thing that passed through Santana's head.

_Perfect._

* * *

**Hello there!**

**Sorry this took so heck long!**

**I just haven't that much of time because I have been studying and well, my mind was working with the ideas.**

**Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait.**

**Random question! What do you think Sebastian has? Any ideas?**

**Thanks for the support to all, and an special thanks to 'HPHGDMGLEESLBS' for the sweet review, thank you so much *.* It was just so freaking beautiful and perfect in every sense of the way, and also thanks to 'with a violet' for your review, aww girl, don't cry, you're awesome! **

**I like to make my poor babies suffer, I'm that mean xD**

**Well, I hope you liked it and more things will happen the next chapters, so keep tune!**

**Song:**

**\- Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men**

**I love you all and see you next time!**


	8. New Beginning

Will Schuester was one of those really good doctors.

He had studied medicine and graduated with honors. His dream was to help people since he was a little kid with a mind full of dreams and ambitions. He decided he will make that dream come true as soon as he finished high school, and he did. When he went to university, his very first year, he saw a girl and fell in love with her right away. She was really beautiful with strawberry blonde hair and big brown eyes, she was studying to be a counselor in high school, she wanted to help people just like he wanted. She was sweet, caring and beautiful; he thought he had finally found the love of his life.

He asked her out expecting a rejecting, but he got the beautiful smile he had learned to love and a 'Finally', his friends patted him in the back and said 'It was about time' and he started wondering if he had really been that slow, but he let it pass. The answer was an obviously no.

Their first date went as good as he knew it will go, and he even got lucky with the goodnight kiss, he knew that he could get used to it in no time.

Things went smoothly, she was literally an angel fall from heaven and he was her knight in shining armor. He loved and she loved him, what could possible go wrong?

The answer: life.

When Will decided to present her beautiful angel to their parents, he thought they will love her right away.

He was wrong.

He was a really classy guy, so he was really respectful of her lady; meaning he never went inside her house. Classy guy, a total gentleman.

But because of that, he hadn't really seen the signs of Emma being… well, a little bit of a compulsive freak.

To say it gentle, she suffered from OCD (obsessive compulsive-disorder) and she really couldn't control, you can't just control a disorder. She felt like a burden and sometimes, it was too much to bear but she kept going, she kept fighting, wishing someday she will have the strength and courage to tell Will about it. Emma was scared that if he did, he will leave her and call her 'a freak show', like every other guy she had dated has done.

When Will took her to his parent's house, to say Emma was feeling nervous is not big enough, she was ready to crack.

They first noticed something was wrong at dinner, when Emma couldn't stop fidgeting and moving the silverware. Will parents didn't feel like questioning it and only asked her normal things, probably to calm her and make her feel at peace, but Emma didn't seem to listen.

It was supposed to be a normal comfy dinner, but it seemed that was not what was going to happen.

After a while, Will had to take Emma to another room telling his parents that he will come back in a minute praying to God above that he could calm her down. Emma was shaking and was in the verge of a breakdown.

Will grabbed her hand in his and told her to calm down, that everything will be okay, but he just couldn't understand what was happening at all, that was the very first time he had seen her like that, broken and so scared, with tears running down her face and trouble breathing. He had to bit his tongue to prevent from crying, it just broke his heart to see the love of his life suffering, when she suffered, he suffered with her.

"Emma, please, tell me what's wrong" Will asked her with his sweet voice. He wanted to take her pain away but seeing her there, trembling and refusing to open her eyes, he felt so useless.

Emma only looked at him with pain in her eyes. She wanted to tell him, she really did but she didn't know how. She was afraid he will think she was crazy and he will leave her. She couldn't imagine a life without him in it, so she cried; she cried her eyes out and prayed that he will not leave her.

"I-I…ca-can't…" She said trying to get her voice out of her throat.

"Why not?" He asked with that soft voice once again. Emma was surprised she only heard worried on it. He wasn't angry or disgusted or disappointed, he was worried and he was waiting for Emma to help him understand.

She finally looked at him, after taking a deep breath and feeling like all the weight of the world was on her shoulders. His eyes were the only thing she wanted to focus on, those beautiful eyes full of love and concern.

"Please don't leave me…" That's the first thing she said before telling him everything.

She told him how she couldn't remember when or how started it, he told him that one day she was just trembling and getting all sweaty and nervous about seeing something out of place, she told him about the times when she hated herself for being such weirdo, for making her parents worry so much, for being a burden in their lives.

She told him about the night she will cry herself to sleep and wish the pain will just end.

He only looked at her, he didn't say anything, didn't feel like he need to, he just held her hand through the whole story and let her cry in his shoulder when it was over.

She didn't say anything for a while, she was expecting for him to call her a 'freak' and walk away, just like any other person has done.

She was expecting for the worst to happen.

She wasn't expecting for him to grabbed her by the shoulders and kiss her forehead. She wasn't expecting for him to say 'I will never leave you, Emma, I love you.'

She knew it then, she knew she had found her prince charming and he knew she wasn't only his princess, she was his Queen.

Will parents were confused (pretty obvious reasons), but they knew his baby boy was in love when he came into the room and said: "Dad, mom, this is my girlfriend, Emma, and no matter what happens or what you may say, I will always be by her side… because I love her."

Things went smooth after that. Emma thought that things will get weird after that night, but they didn't. If anything, things got better. Now they knew everything about each other, they were free and happy. They knew the other will never leave and that made their heartbeats go faster and their smiles get wider.

They got married.

They remember that day like it had been yesterday. Will had been really nervous, he had been planning to propose for a while now (4 months) and he wanted it to be perfect, not because of him –kind of- but more because of Emma, she deserved perfect.

He had asked her to a simple date to celebrate their graduating and their 5 years going strong –or so she though-. He picked her up at 7:00 and walked with her, hand in hand, to this fancy restaurant.

Emma had looked at him confused. Earlier that day, he had told her to dress nice because they were going to celebrate the big way, and Will didn't really like to go to big places. He was the kind of guy who liked to stay at home, watching some movies and eating pizza with his girl by his side, for him, that was good enough.

Emma wasn't picky and the only thing she desired was to spend her time with Will, she didn't mind staying at home or just walking to the park at night, it was silent, romantic and familiar. But she couldn't say she wanted to have a big date once in a while, but she grew used to it, so when Will said that, she was both excited and completely confused.

But she decided to let the excitement win and dress with that beautiful red dress she had been dying to use since she first saw it, some black hells and a little bit of jewelry and of course, make-up and hair, and she was ready to rock that night.

Will, on the other hand, was completely frightened. If wearing his black tuxedo was this stupid, he would have never agreed on it. It was like being in a cage, looking like one of those guys in the magazines girls love so much and guys hate so much. The ring was safely kept in his pocket, if he didn't lose it by the end of the night.

He got to Emma's house with shaky hands and smelling his armpits once in a while to check if he wasn't smelling _that _bad. Maybe not… probably.

Anyway, it didn't help his nerves when the girl of his dreams came out of that door looking smoking hot in a red dress he had never seen before. Maybe he should take her more.

Or maybe not.

Nerves weren't really something he wanted to get used it.

"You look stunning." He had said after recovering from the stupor of seeing an angel.

She had smiled and took his hand.

The night went pretty well, and Will was trying really hard not to let slip anything that could give his plan away, but Emma was more worried about the fact that Will hand was more sweaty by no apparent reason.

The restaurant was one of those places only rich people seem to be able to go (Will had been saving, and his parents were also helping a _little bit_), and Emma was stunned.

The place seemed to be a little piece of heaven and the food was delicious.

Emma was enjoying every second of it.

Things were always easy with them. They could speak for hours and hours about everything and nothing at all. They could laugh about their own stupidity together. They could smile at the moon together. They could cry in each other's arms without asking why.

They were meant to be in every sense of the way.

The moment the desert was coming through those large doors, Will knew that was it. He was about to ask the girl of his dreams to marry him, to spend the rest of their lives together…

Emma wasn't really expecting him to grabbed her hand, she wasn't expecting that look on his eyes, she was not expecting the speech they do before proposing when they say all the reasons they can't live without the girl and how much they loved her, she wasn't expecting him to pull out a little box, she wasn't expecting to find a ring inside of it, she wasn't expecting the words "Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?"

She was expecting the tears to come and the yes that went out so easily of her mouth.

The wedding was perfect.

Everything he dreamed of having on day and everything she thought she will never have.

They even had a kid. Daniel Finn Schuester.

They were happy and they finally had what they always dreamed of having.

Now, with 35 years old and 10 years going strong in a marriage with the girl of his dreams and his little Danny of 8 years old, Will was working in the 'Miracles' hospital.

He was happy.

He enjoyed listening to people's thoughts and feelings; he enjoyed giving his time to make their lives a better place. He enjoyed every little detail of his life.

He was minding his own business in his office when a nurse with blonde hair –Fabray, if he was correct- knocked his door and told him that he was assigned to another patient that had come in just yesterday.

"She has gone through a lot, and if she is not really quiet, then she is really sarcastic. Good luck."

Will knew that every patient was a challenge, he never forced them to do anything, sometimes he would sit with them for an hour waiting for them to talk or show some sign that they were alive; other times, he would listen to their screams and wait for them to calm down, and other times, they would let him help.

He knew that they needed to trust him to speak, and he was happy to wait all the time of the world for that new patient of his to trust him.

When he walked in that room and looked at the girl's face, he knew, he just knew that she was a difficult one.

_'Oh, great'_

* * *

Kitty was sitting in the counter bored of her mind. It was a lazy day when they didn't have much to do, and most of the nurses were helping their respective patients and the doctors were walking in a hurry to get to their meetings, Marley had gone to the kitchen to help his mother since she didn't have work to do (personally, Kitty thought that Marley had just ran off to flirt with Jake) and she was left alone in the counter because of course she couldn't leave.

Kill her, kill her now.

She decided that it was not really necessary for her to be paying attention to the empty place when obviously no one was coming through that door today, so she took out her phone, put on her earphones and let the music take her away.

Since she told Marley about the Lynn incident –she was definitely not calling that brat by his first name-, Marley had told her that she will be more cautious of her encounters with Puckerman, since the two of them were attached by the hip all day. Kitty was really grateful that she now could relax and not expect to see his face every time Marley and Puckerman decided to talk about how nice the new menu in the cafeteria was.

Thank Goddess.

Marley had always been the sweet friend who will understand you no matter what, the friend who will be by your side when you want her to be, or when you don't. Kitty was lucky to have her –not that she will ever let Marley know that-.

She was so caught up in her own thought and in the beauty of Brendon Urie's voice that she did not notice the man approaching the counter with a bag and a confused face.

"Hmm, excuse me, miss?" The man asked fidgeting with his feet and trying really hard not to look like he was a mess of nerves, which he was, and failing miserably at it.

Kitty had titled her head back and when she felt someone knock on the table so lightly, she was ready to say all the bad things she had wanted to say to the person who had had the nerve to get her out of her happy place.

Why is the world bothering her again?

She opened her eyes slowly, like one of those creepy girls in horror movies, and looked at the man in front of her.

And, she started at the man for a minute because… _what?_

The man was probably in his mid-twenties, he had light brown hair (almost blonde), green eyes, so kissable lips and don't even get me started on his physic. The man seem like he had come out of some Greek book or nude magazine for horny teenagers, because _damn_, the guy was gorgeous.

So Kitty did the obvious thing, and put her master poker face and acted like the man in front of her was the son of Hephaestus himself.

"What?" She asked with a frown and a very well made upset voice. Bless her acting skills.

The man actually seemed a little frightened by her presence and only held the bag tighter, like he was trying to search for something to steady himself before he suddenly faint under those eyes that seem to want to kill him.

"Hmm… I'm sorry to disturb you, miss, but I'm the new nurse here- I'm going to work in the muscular section…" He said trying really hard not to stutter. The girl didn't even seem to blink while he was talking and he was really looking forward to walk away from her as far as his feet could take him.

Kitty made a sound with the tip of her tongue and looked at the guy like he was a cockroach. She didn't even answer; she only looked at him, expecting him to continue to explain the reason for him being alive.

He looked at the ground and then back to her, feeling like he was being judged even for what was his shoes brand. "Like I'm new, I don't really know where to go…? My name is Noah Rogers, and- well, I would really appreciate if you could tell me where I have to go… Please…" Noah said getting more uncomfortable by every minute that passed.

Noah was one of those big guys that were big marshmallows once you got to know them.

He was sweet, caring, charming, selfless, devilishly handsome but humble as hell, and he had a 'hero' complex that made him more desirable.

He was a reminder of all the good in the world.

When he was younger, he had trouble in his school because of his poor physique and had only one friend that always stood by his side and got him out of trouble, and as much as Noah appreciated and loved his friend, he knew he had to stood up for himself because Logan wasn't always going to be there every step he took.

He worked hard every day to be stronger, Logan was always at his side, pushing him to be better, to become stronger and Noah never gave up. That's another one of his qualities.

After working hard, he became what he is now.

He didn't do it because he wanted people to like him or anything of the sort, he did what he did because he wanted to feel good about himself, he wanted to be able to protect his love ones.

That man has a heart of gold.

After graduating high school, he got the feeling that he wanted to help people to make them feel good about themselves.

Logan went to the army and Noah knew he was starting a new chapter in his life, alone. He was nervous and excited at the same time, maybe his life was going to turning to a great new beginning.

Maybe.

Noah worked really hard in college. He didn't want to be just another student; he wanted to be 'that' student who leaves a mark.

He was.

And now, after years of hard work and shattered dreams, he was standing in that hospital with only a bag in hand and a tired smile.

Kitty never took her eyes off him, so yeah, he was hot and he seemed like an idiot… but he was kind of cute, maybe.

She wanted to slap herself to remind that she was not supposed to check out guys when she didn't want to have anything to do with them. Love was a b*tch.

_'Kitty, you have to move on… Not everyone is like that…'_

That's Marley had told her when she finished her story. Part of her wanted to believe her and move on, but the other part couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him, with that goofy smile of his and stupid antics, she saw him singing to her until she fall asleep, she saw him smiling at her like she was the only light in his world.

And the only thing that was left of that were painful memories and a broken heart,

"Well, whatever, I'm Kitty Wilde." She said standing up "Follow me, I will show you around."

Maybe it was a drastic though, maybe it was anger that triggered it but Kitty was done with Ryder Lynn for good. She didn't need him, she didn't need him to make her happy, and even if her heart told her otherwise, she was done with him.

She was finally done.

"Thank you." Noah said following her and feeling the tense aura around her. There was something interesting and scary –really scary- about that girl, but Noah was also known for being a challenge taker.

Maybe this was another adventure.

Only time will tell, right?

* * *

Sam was sitting under a tree, trying really hard to keep his cool after he saw his roommate and friend in such a terrible state.

When he woke up, he didn't expect to find Sebastian trembling in his bed. Sam had rushed to his side and tried to wake him up, but once his hands touch Sebastian's skin, he noticed that he was boiling in fever and there was blood coming through his nose.

Sam had been there when Sebastian wasn't feeling so good, but he had never seen him like that before.

He had been there when Sebastian was feeling nauseous, he had been there when he couldn't walk properly because he was feeling dizzy, he had been there when Sebastian didn't feel like getting up because he was tired. But he had never seen Sebastian in such a terrible state.

When Sebastian opened his eyes, Sam could see the pain in them, he could feel his tiredness and hear his silent cry for help.

Sam panicked.

The only thing that came to his head was to go and find Blaine as soon as possible.

Blaine didn't tell him much, he went and took Sebastian to the infirmary and telling Sam to go back, that everything will be okay.

Sam wanted to believe him, he really did… but he didn't know if he could after what he had seen.

And now, here he was, under a tree, lost in his thoughts and fears, when he saw her.

The only person who could calm him, the only one who could make him feel alive, the only one who had made his heart race and mind go blank… his love.

The love that didn't want to see him anymore.

He still couldn't understand why, he doesn't remember doing anything wrong and he knows they were happy… then why? Why has she run away from him like a plague? Why was she torturing him with the cold shoulder and the 'I don't know you' feeling? _Why?_

He was scared, he was scared that if he walked up to her, she will look at him like nothing and his heart would break one more time.

He was feeling like a coward and he hated that feeling, but he couldn't deny it.

He wanted to talk to her one more time, he wanted to see that smile directed towards him and only him he wanted her to take his hand and tell him that they could do this together, he wanted her to hug him and whisper reassuring words in his ear when he cried, he wanted her to tell him the stories of her childhood years.

He wanted her.

Without thinking twice about the consequences, he stood and walked up right towards the girl who was now disappearing under the mass of people. He was not going to lose her, not without an explanation.

He could feel her, he could almost touch her, he was really close…

"Mercedes!" He screamed and time stopped for a minute.

Faces turned to look at him confused, but he wasn't looking at them… No, he was only looking at those two brown eyes that had turned to look at him.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**You may kill me now...**

**But before you do, let me apologize for the long looooong time I hadn't posted. **

**With all the study for the ACT I'm doing and with my lack of inspiration for a while, it was a really hard chapter to finish.**

**I'm so very sorry! ****I hope this chapter makes up for it xd**

**Thanks to 'SmoothCriminal' for the lovely review, you made my day with it! And I'm sorry, but you will have to wait and see for what Seb has ;)**

**And also thanks to my lovely 'with a violet' for her awesome support and well, about Annie, same answer, wait and see ;) I'm that mean! (Just kidding!)**

**Anyway, sorry once again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Song:**

**\- Hills to Climb - Tim Myers**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**Love you all and I will see you next time!**

**Also... Steve Rogers alike? Where? **


End file.
